When the Smoke Clears
by lovelyregrets
Summary: After the two decide to become friends, Rose and Scorpius find themselves entangled in a intense, seductive charade. But when they near the end of their escapades, they both start to wonder if it's just a game or their feelings are actually real. R&R!
1. Rose

Chapter One:

Rose

My mother, Hermione Weasley, loves the first day of the school term. She gets up super early, she cleans the house, sneaks into our room and double checks our packing lists, makes a huge smorgasbord of breakfast that no one family could possibly eat in one setting… and when she's all done with that, she comes into our rooms once more and wakes us up. When my mother wakes you up, she has that high pitched motherly voice that sounds like she's talking to a two year old. It gets super irritating, really fast.

"Rosieeee," my mother cooed, shaking me lightly in attempts to wake me. Little did she know that the annoying loud creaking of my bedroom door had already snapped me to attention.

I rolled over onto my back, and looked up at my mom, sitting on the side of my bed next to me. "I'm up." I squinted at her. "What's that smell?"

Mum frowned and smelled the tip of her frizzed hair. "I burned my hair earlier, the sodding pancakes caught fire."

I laughed and sat up. "Were you reading a book while baking again?"

She smiled and smoothed my hair back while leaning in to kiss me on my forehead. "Keep this between us girls, yea?"

I nodded and cocked a smile. "Yea, sure Mum."

She patted my knee. "That's my girl. Now get that arse out of bed and come down and eat some breakfast." She stood up and headed for the door.

"Pancakes?" I asked sarcastically.

She looked back at me and replied with a warm smile masked onto her face, "Scones." She exited my room with a small click of my bedroom door behind her.

All my family says that I am most like my mother with my fiery attitude and freakishly great book smarts. I always took pride in that because it was my mum and I that got along the best. The only time she had ever expressed a shadow of disappointment was when I magiced my hair dark brown. I had only done it because I was tired of being called a ginger all the time and even though she was a bit upset at my trying to change my appearance, she never asked me to change it… and I never did. I twiddled a bit of my hair between my fingers as I thought of this. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stretched, lazily getting out of bed. This was going to be my fifth year and I could feel like it just might be a great year. I leaned over to my nightstand just as I had thought that and 'knocked on wood'. Merlin knows I don't need any bad luck added onto my already disturbed life. I took off my pajama shorts and top while walking over to my closet. There wasn't much to choose from, considering I attend a school that requires a uniform for most of the year, but I did have a few choice items. I grabbed a pair of old faded jeans that had a hole in the arse from when James, Fred and I had scaled a fence after we got caught smoking some spliff in Merlin Park last year. I remember that James had nearly shit himself because my Uncle Harry would have choked him if he found out. I smiled as I fingered the hole and reminisced. I had such a good summer break. I slid the pants on over my legs and admired myself in the mirror. I felt beautiful and my breasts had finally grown in. I smiled yet again brushed through my hair, still admiring my rack.

"Rose, mum says…" Hugo stopped dead in his tracks after he had busted into my room and laid eyes upon my half naked self.

My brother is probably the most irritating person on earth. I remember when I was seven and he was five that he had gone through all the cabinets in the kitchen and dumped everything just for fun… then he blamed it on me… and my mum and dad believed him. There were many more instances that I could think of, but that was the earliest memory I have of him terrorizing me.

I wheeled around, mortified. "Hugo! Get out! I'm nearly naked!" I crossed my arms over my bare chest.

Hugo started laughing. "Not like there's much to see, sis!" he said as he mimed a pair of tits on his chest. I grabbed my sno-globe of Hogwarts and chucked it at his head. He ducked as it smashed into my wall, all the pieces of glass falling to the floor. "Missed!" he snickered.

Then, to add to my horror, my dad bustled into the room. "What is going on… oh Merlin's beard!" He covered his eyes and turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Dad!" I shrieked. "Both of you… GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

My dad covered Hugo's eyes and ushered him out of the room rather quickly. "You know," my dad began before he closed the door behind him. "You really should lock this, sweets."

"You removed the lock last year because you said a fourteen year old shouldn't have that much privacy!"I screamed. "GET OUT!"

He threw up his hands in defeat and backed out of the room and shut the door. I groaned. What a nightmare my family was. I threw on an old, vintage t-shirt of the Weird Sisters that my mother used to own. I pulled my hair back and applied a little bit of makeup. This was as good as it was going to get.

I walked downstairs. "My family is the worst, you know? I can't even change without someone getting a good look at my tits! I mean what the hell is up with that?" I asked as I realized my whole family was sitting around in silence at the dining room table. Something that is definitely not normal in the Weasley household. "What's going on?"

My mum looked up at me. "Hm? What? Oh, nothing dear. Nothing."

"Dad thought mum was getting our books this year and mum thought dad was, so we don't have books this year," Hugo gladly told me.

"Mum?" I looked at her. "Dad?" I looked at him. "Oh, bloody hell! What the… how am I… I was going to do the first chapters on the train! I don't even have a sodding book to do the fucking reading now? Merlin, I _hate_ this family!"

My mum walked over to me. "One, um, language, young lady. Two, you will have books. I will send them to you today so they will be there once you arrive, yea? I am going to Diagon Alley today to get them."

"It's all my fault, sweets and trust me I'm paying. I won't be getting any for at least a month," my dad muttered.

I stuck two fingers into my ears. "Ew! I so can't hear you right now!" I stomped over to the front door. "I'll be in the garden. Let me know when we're leaving!"

"You guys do know that she's sneaking off to smoke some, yea?" Hugo informed my parents.

What a fucking cock. He caught me and James smoking one time and we paid him off in turn for him never saying a word. I spent loads of galleons on him! I was so infuriated I couldn't even think. If my parents ever found out that I have been smoking weed, they would literally kill me… even if I am their most promising child. I was panicked.

I froze, mortified at the front door as my mum walked over to me. "Rose…"

My jaw dropped. "He's lying, of course! Why would you believe him? He told you just last week that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were living in two different houses because he was shagging his secretary! He's a _liar_!"

My mum looked relieved a bit. I guess it's easier to be oblivious than really believe the truth. She kissed me on the forehead. "I trust you, Rosie. You know that."

I felt a pang in my stomach. "Thanks, Mum." I backed away from her. "I'll be out in the garden then, yea?"

"Yea," she cooed lovingly. "We will be ready shortly."

I stomped out to the garden and pulled a bit of spliff out of my pocket. "Bollocks," I murmured, feeling rather guilty. I shoved it back into my pocket and decided to save it. Maybe I could hook up with James and get a little toasted on the train. I sat on the swing and twirled myself around, looking up at the blue, cloudless sky. "Merlin, I really hope this is going to be a good year…" I breathed aloud.

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG (page break… means: Harry Potter Next-Gen)

I sat on the train surrounded by my cousins. James was doing shots with Fred and Albus as I just sat there with Lilly, completely off our faces. I had smoked nearly the whole spliff with just Lilly and myself and my little body had a low tolerance. I felt warm and happy. I was surrounded by my best friends. James and I were the closest of the bunch. Even though he was a year ahead of me, we had the most in common. I suppose I was rather close to Lilly as well. She was really quite interesting. She's pretty much down for anything and just this last summer is when we really had bonded. I guess I sort of admire the relationship she has with James. They are super tight. I was a bit jealous because I couldn't stand Hugo most of the time.

"Oi," James began. "Where's my little brother?"

Lilly shrugged. "I suppose he's in the compartment with the rest of our family, yea?"

"With all of them?" Fred asked, slurring his words all the while.

I nodded this time. "Yes… with Louis, Roxy, Molly and Lucy."

James sighed. "I wish Albus knew how to have a good time."

"Do you want me to check on him?" Lilly questioned. I wanted to laugh because her eyes were nearly as red as her hair.

I smiled and stood up. "I'll go check…" I also wanted to track down the trolley as a wave of munchies hit me. "I'm also going to get some treats, yea? Anyone want some?" No one really seemed to be as blown as I was and they all replied with a no, so I left the compartment.

I found my cousins rather quickly and slid open the door. "Is Albus here?" I asked, leaning on the door frame for some much needed extra support.

"Right here, Rose. What do you need?" Albus inquired as he set down his hand of cards onto the table.

"James wants you to come share some spliff with him," I stated, quickly remembering that he had never said any such thing. "Or maybe not. I don't remember. Just go see him. We are in number thirty-three."

I turned away and I walked forever trying to track down the trolley. When I finally came across it, I found myself on the Slytherin's turf. I was way too high to even comprehend the ramifications for being there. For some reason, even though Voldemort had been defeated, there was still that constant rival between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I did, however, have a few friends in Slytherin, but none that would actually admit that to anyone in their House. I blinked several times and sighed.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" she asked rather sweetly.

"Could I get, uh, three packs of droobles, yea?" I handed her a couple galleons. "Keep the change, ma'am." I turned to get the hell out of there when I ran into Perry Zambini, probably the biggest bitch I knew. "Oh fuck it all."

She crossed her arms. "What are you doing here, Weasley?"

I held up the droobles. "Just getting something from the trolley, Perry." She just continues to glare at me. I was utterly confused. "What? Do you want some?"

"No I don't want your fucking treats. Why are you in this car?" she prodded as she poked into my shoulder.

I rubbed it gingerly and furrowed my eyebrows at her. "I just wanted some droobles, yea? Can I, uh, just get through?"

Then… the bitch shoved me backwards. I had no idea how to catch myself. I didn't even know I was falling until she suddenly got taller to me. And then, just before I could break my arse on the floor, I collided with something that seemed to break my fall. "Oh, fuck it," I breathed and rolled over to see what I landed on. It was a blonde kid. "I'm sorry, mate. The little bint pushed me."

"It's alright," a low, warm voice replied, while the brightest blue eyes were looking up at me. "Watch yourself though, yea?"

I nodded and popped up onto my own two feet. I studied him for a moment and realized how I knew him. "Fucking Scorpius Malfoy, yea?"

He furrowed his eyebrows a bit and smirked at me. "Yea, that's me. Weasley, right? Rose?"

I nodded yet again, still a bit wobbly. I leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I am so off my face right now, but you have a lovely voice." I smiled sincerely at him and turned around and left, opening the pack of droobles and popping one into my mouth, making sure I gave Perry a swift elbow in the side. Ah, sweet serenity.


	2. Scorpius

Chapter Two:

Scorpius

My mum is a right bint. She acts like she knows everything about me and treats me like some sort of pet. As if I don't have a mind of my own. She tries to make all my decisions for me and I absolutely hate it. She attempts to instill fear into me and threaten to take away my access to our family money… little does she know that my father and I are closer than she and him. It's fucking ridiculous of her. My dad, now he's an amazing person. I guess he used to some sort of brooding bad boy back in the day, well, apart from being a Death Eater. Before he was that I guess he was like the King of Slytherin. Something I never even attempted to live up to. He actually turned into a decent guy. He gives to charity and works with Muggle relations. Apparently he did a 180 compared to what he used to be. I know that my grandpa was… emphasis on was… a real prick. He died a while ago. I had never met him so I could have cared less… it just made me wonder how many other relatives I had out there that my family was keeping me from.

I was wide awake when the sun came up. I was excited to get back to school. I had an awful summer and I just wanted to be back into familiar territory. I think Hogwarts is honestly more of a home to me than this awful, scary mansion that my dad had inherited. I sat up in bed just as Evita, our house elf walked in. He made sure he hired a free elf… something about his boss would have his head if she found out she was an enslaved elf.

"Good morning, Mister Malfoy, does you wants breakfast?" Evita asked me.

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm not too hungry, Evita, but thank you."

She nodded and walked out of my room. She had been in our employ since I was three and I could honestly say that I loved the little creature. She was always very kind to me and actually cared about my problems. Even though I could probably squash her with my foot, I loved her more than my own mum. It's rather sad actually.

I got up and stretched fully before hopping in the shower and getting dressed. I had completely forgotten to pack my trunk so I spent most of my morning scrambling to get my things together. As soon as I was finished, my father and I hopped into the Muggle taxi to take us to the train station.

"Did you pack everything?" He asked.

I looked over at him. He looked tired and a little… sad. I frowned a bit and opened my mouth to reply, "I packed everything this morning."

He nodded in acceptance. "Excited for the year, yea?"

"Yea."

"Good. Good." Dad replied, obviously out of talking points.

We sat in silence until we got to the platform. Once we got out, my dad left me at the platform. He was going to be a bit late to work since he was supposed to go in a bit earlier because his boss had some errands to run in Diagon Alley and he had to run things in her absence. Maybe that's why he was so tired… he was super overworked.

I ran through the brick wall and emerged onto Platform 9 ¾ only to get shoved and pushed from the bustle of people coming in and out. I shook my head and looked around at all the families bidding adieu to their kids. I felt a knot in my throat growing. Just once I wish I had that. The only year both my parents were happily at the station to bid farewell was first year. I wish I could just go back to that year.

I set my luggage into the proper places and sat down into my usual seat, waiting for my friends to arrive. Marcus Finkle was the first. He was sort of a jerk, but I dealt with it because he always could find the best spliff. I greeted him nice enough and waited for some more tolerable people to come. The next person to arrive was Perry Zambini. She used to be my girlfriend. We dated for a few months fourth year, but I quickly grew tired of her and dumped her. She still hangs all over me and I suppose I let her just because I like the feeling… of someone wanting me, I guess.

Finally, my best mate Samuel Faraday arrived. He had a shit load of stories to tell me about his family vacation to Greece and I was happy to drown myself in those stories over having an uncomfortable conversation about my relationship with Perry. Apparently Sam hooked up with a set of twins. I had a hard time believing it, but if he really wanted to tell a lie about losing his virginity, I thought I would just let him. I think he was just jealous that I had lost mine last year. He shouldn't have been jealous though… It was with Perry and it wasn't even that great.

"I have to use the loo," I stated, half way through the bag of spliff Marcus had brought. I was baked, but not completely off my face like the rest of my friends. I made my way to the loo and sat on the toilet, drinking in the silence. It was refreshing.

I checked my watch and deduced that we should be arriving at the station in Hogsmeade in about an hour. I leaned my head back and I iguess I drifted to sleep because the next thing I heard was someone talking rather loudly through the other side of the wall.

"Did you see Rose? She's completely off her face right now. What happened to her?" a guy's voice asked.

"I don't know, but she's a lot more fun now. Suppose I'd be able to get into her knickers this year?" another male voice questioned.

I shook my head and stood up, trying to think of any Rose that I knew. I had almost recognized those voices… it almost sounded like Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Actually, I am pretty sure it was. I opened the door to the loo and peeked around the corner to see the set of twins chatting in the compartment that set next to the loo. So the twins have eyes for this Rose girl. If only I could put a face to the name.

I walked back to my mates only to see Perry scowling at some brunette girl, I couldn't see her face. I edged up to the two of them who seemed to be sparring.

Perry had her arms crossed firmly against her chest. "What are you doing here, Weasley?"

The faceless girl held up a bag of droobles. "Just getting something from the trolley, Perry… What? Do you want some?"

I wanted to laugh. This girl talked so slowly and acted so confused… almost as if she was completely out of it. "No I don't want your fucking treats. Why are you in this car?" Perry spat at the girl and poked the girl rather hard. I had gotten that poke once before when I dumped Perry.

"I just wanted some droobles, yea? Can I, uh, just get through?" This girl seemed desperate to get out of here, she must be a Gryffindor. No one is that nervous around Slytherins.

The next thing I knew, Perry had her arms extended outward and this girl was colliding with me and making me lose step and fall backwards. My head hit the ground with a dull thud and I had to blink several times to process what had just happened.

The girl on top of me, who couldn't weigh more than a few pounds, rolled over to face me. "I'm sorry, mate. The little bint pushed me," she breathed and cocked a toothy grin.

"It's alright," I breathed back. I recognized her. The freckles, the dark brown eyes. She was a Weasley… definitely not a natural brunette. "Watch yourself though, yea?" I heard myself saying.

She nodded and stood up, looking down on me as if she were studying me. "Fucking Scorpius Malfoy, yea?"

I stood up and nodded, smirking all the while. "Yea, that's me. Weasley, right? Rose?"

She nodded again at me, still a swaying back and forth as if she were going to lose her balance. Then, out of nowhere, she leaned in and whispered into my ear, "I am so off my face right now, but you have a lovely voice." She smiled so coyly at me and turned around and left.

"Bloody hell." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"Who was that, mate?" Sam came up behind me and put his arm around me.

I let a smirk plaster my face again. "Fucking Rose Weasley."


	3. James

Chapter Three:

James

My dad is a celebrity. Whenever our family goes out, he's bombarded with adoring fans. Mostly thirty-plus year old woman. I know it makes my mum go mad because her face gets redder than her hair. It never fails to make me laugh my arse off. One would think that my life is literally a dream, but I can't ever get away from the famous Harry Potter. Hell, I can't even go to class without reading about him in our text. I even wrote a report on him one year and I got super low marks. He's my father for Merlin's sake.

I suppose that my own teen rebellion started when Teddy left his bag at our house one day during my fifth year. Me, being a curious fifteen year old, I dug through it. I found a bag of spliff and a flask of vodka. I can honestly say that I didn't ever know how much fun being completely off my face would be. Then, during Christmas holidays, I walked into Rose's room and saw her magic her hair brown. It made me laugh. When she saw me in her room she was a little confused, but I held up Teddy's flask and I saw her eyes light up immediately. I knew she was just like me… dying to get out of her parent's shadow and do her own thing.

Since then, we became the best of mates. Fred usually joined in on the fun too. He had always been my best mate, but his family lives a bit further away than Rose, so he couldn't always join. Once Rose and I realized how much we had in common, we were always sneaking away to Merlin Park to smoke up and get blown out of our minds. One day Fred, Rose and I got caught and we had to jump a huge fence to get out of there. I was the first to scamper away. Most would say I was the biggest pussy, but if my dad ever found out what I was up to, he would literally kill me. I suppose Fred and Rose would be killed as well, but come on… my dad is Harry Potter and I've read about his skills in magic during class… he'd probably Crucio my arse into next year.

"James! Mum says get up," Albus shouted from the other side of my door, snapping me wide awake.

I rubbed my eyes. "Alright, alright." I sat up in bed and groaned inwardly. I had smoked the last of my spliff just last night while I was packing my trunk… I had better check my trunk before I left. I'll add that to my checklist. "Merlin I hope Rose has some spliff saved up," I whispered to myself.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled on a fresh pair of under garments and then rifled through my closet, hoping to find something clean to wear. I contemplated taking a shower, but my under arms smelled fine and most guys my age like to grunge it out. I shrugged and threw on an old T-shirt and pulled on a pair of trousers.

I looked in the mirror to check myself out. "Fuck it." I took a shot out of Teddy's flask and walked downstairs. "Oi, dad… do you think that I could have a few galleons to spend for the… er, trolley on the train?"

My dad dug into his pocket and tossed the coins at me. "Don't go spending that in one place." He smiled at me.

I nodded and sat down at the table. "What's for breakfast, mum?" She didn't reply. "Mum?"

"What? Sorry, what was that?" she asked, clearly distracted.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "I asked you what was for breakfast. You alright, yea?"

"Oh, I'm fine, James. Here's some waffles for you," she answered and set a plate of half burnt waffles in front of me.

I sighed and dug in as I observed my parents. They were acting awfully strange. "Oi, what's going on with you two?" I inquired with a mouth full of waffles, syrup dripping down to my chin.

My dad kissed my mums cheek and sat down across from me and looked from Lilly to Albus and then to me. "We have an announcement, kids." He motioned for my mother to come and sit next to him.

She smiled nervously and took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

I dropped my fork. "What?"

"Excuse me? You guys are like a hundred! How could you have another child?" Albus shouted as he stood up, his face super red. He said a few other profanities and stormed back upstairs and slammed his door. My dad and mum flinched.

I couldn't even speak. What were my parents thinking? Reproducing at their age? I'm going to be thirty when the kid is fourteen. Not to mention the fact that my parents would be, well… like Albus said, fucking a hundred years old! Damn them.

"I think it will be great," Lilly stated. "I get to have a little sibling." She shrugged and looked at me for support. "It's not like we really have a say in it anyway and another little one to corrupt might be fun, yea?"

I chuckled lightly. I love my sister. She doesn't really give a shit about anything and always looks on the bright side of everything. Rose would always compliment on our relationship. I didn't really get the big deal. I had always been really close to her, ever since she was born and I held her for the first time. Even though I was only three at the time, I remember it clearly. She was so beautiful and happy. My mum always told me that her first smile was when I held her for the first time. Since then, I've been by her side. I've protected her from everything and I never let anything touch her.

I couldn't help but to just agree with her on this matter. I mean, she did have a point. Another little sibling to corrupt and have fun with wouldn't be so bad. "Yea, I suppose it would be ok. It's not like we don't have the space in our house, yea?"

My mum and dad beamed. They looked so happy and it sort of made me feel good. You could tell that they were nervous about telling us. I smiled back at them. "Well, it's time to go then. I'm happy for you guys, and Albus will come around."

My dad stood up and patted me on the back. "That's my boy. I knew I could count on you."

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG

Before I had found my way to the compartment, I went to go spend the few galleons dad had given me to get some more spliff from Roscoe Yearnman. He's a Hufflepuff and more of a stoner than me. I sat in our usual compartment and waited for Rose to arrive, while rolling a nice, fat blunt. I couldn't wait to tell her the news. Lilly grabbed the flask out of my pocket and too a few good swigs.

"Slow down there, Lil." I smiled and took the flask back, taking a few swigs myself to catch up with her.

She looked towards the door of the compartment and smirked. "Rose is here."

I looked over as she bust through the door. "Merlin, I thought I'd never get away from my parents. Fucking Hugo tried to rat on my about my spliff habit today. I could kill that fucking Weasel." She grabbed the flask out of my hand and took a long swallow. "I brought some spliff, but I see you already have some."

She sat down across from me and punched Lilly on the arm. "What's up, Lil?"

Lilly took the blunt from Rose's hand. "Nothing, just ready to get off my face."

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up my little cousins?" Fred shouted as he walked into our compartment and sat down next to me. He grabbed the blunt out of my hand. "Let's smoke up, you twats."

I laughed and handed him a lighter. "Rose, guess what?"

Rose looked up at me as a cloud of smoke billowed out of her mouth. "What's up, Jimmy?"

"Your Aunt Ginny has gone and gotten herself knocked up," I stated.

Rose's jaw dropped. "Fuck! That's blows my mind. What is she like, fifty? Please tell me it's Uncle Harry's."

"Oh, shut up you bint… of course it is!" I exclaimed. Oh how I love that little fake brunette.

She giggled and passed the blunt back to my little sister as I commenced to trade off the flask and blunt off to Fred. Pretty soon we were all fucked up and then I realized that I hadn't seen Albus in a while. He's not much for partying, but he does like to get a little toasty. I didn't have the same bond with him as Lilly, but we did get along most of the time.

I looked up at everyone. "Oi! Where's my little brother?"

Lilly shrugged and took the flask from me. "I suppose he's in the compartment with the rest of our family, yea?"

"With all of them?" Fred slurred at me. His eyes were so bloodshot and I wanted to laugh.

Rose looked at me and made a funny face, silently mocking Fred. I smiled at her as she answered Fred. "Yes… with Louis, Roxy, Molly and Lucy."

I leaned back and sighed. "I wish Albus knew how to have a good time."

"Do you want me to check on him?" A blown Lilly asked. I knew she'd never make it to their compartment. I looked at Rose, silently pleading for her to go. I knew she could hold her own out there.

She smiled and stood up, winking at me. "I'll go check…I'm also going to get some treats, yea? Anyone want some?"

Treats sounded magnificent, but I had spent all my galleons on spliff so I had to say no. I would knick some off Rose when she got back anyway. As she walked out of the compartment, I noticed that she had a small hole in her arse. I wondered if she knew. A few moments later, Albus showed up.

"Do you guys know how completely out of it Rose is? I don't even think she knows her own name," Albus stated.

I nodded. "She's in better shape than our little sis, yea?"

Albus looked over at Lilly and started to laugh his arse off. I looked over at Lilly too. She was passed out and drooling all over herself. I shook my head and went over to her. I pushed her hair out of her face and wiped her drool with my sleeve. "Poor Lilly," I chuckled. "We've got a bit of spliff left, you want to smoke some, yea?"

Albus shrugged. "Yea." He grabbed the half smoke blunt out of Fred's limp hand and stuck it into his mouth and blew a smoke ring. "Shouldn't we try and sober her up before we get to the station?"

I looked at my watch. "Nah, we've got about an hour."

"Oi! Your girl Rose just tackled that Scorpius bloke in the Slytherin section," Lorcan Scymander popped his head into our compartment. "Did you know she's got a hole in her trousers?"

"Yea, I can see her knickers!" Lysander sniggered.

I rolled my eyes at them. "She's never going to shag wither of you, for one. So get over that fantasy and for two… thanks for the info. I'll go check on her."

"Check on who?" Rose shoved past Lorcan and Lysander. "What are you boys doing here?"

"We were just…" Lorcan began."

I stood up from where I was sitting. "They were just leaving."

"Did you know we can see your knickers?" Lysander asked, a twinkle in his eyes as he eyed her arse.

Rose cocked her head at them. "Yea? You like what you see, Lysander?" She sauntered up to him and grabbed his school tie. "You've got a bit of drool…" she fingered the outside of his lip. "Right there."

"I love you," Lysander breathed, under Rose's spell. I really wanted to burst into laughter.

Rose backed away from them and put her arm around me. "Newsflash, boys… everybody loves Rosie." She smiled up at me. "Sup James."

I kissed her forehead and closed the compartment door on the twins. "You need to change into your school clothes, sober up and… hand me a bag of droobles, yea?"

She handed me a pack and sat down next to Lilly, lifting up her head and setting it on her lap, petting her hair. "I will… but we should probably take care of Lil first."

I nodded in agreement. "So, what was this about you tackling Scorpius Malfoy?"

Rose sniggered. "That bint, Perry shoved me and he was just an innocent bystander."

I sat down next to her and sighed. "Life's great, yea?"

She laid her head on my shoulder. "Sure is, Jimmy."


	4. We Meet Again

Chapter Four:

We Meet Again (Rose's POV)

After the first few days of term, I got back into the groove of actually having to give a shit about something. My mum had my books sent to me and they were waiting for me once I arrived to Hogwarts. I spent that whole first night reading up on my material. It actually all worked out well, because I wouldn't have been able to have such a great time on the train if I had my books. I would have been all work and no play… and that definitely would have been a very dull day. Instead I got into a tussle with a Slytherin and got hit on by a set of perverted twins.

"You almost done, Rose?" James came up behind me while I was sitting at one of the desks in the common room, working on my school work.

I closed my text and set my quill down. "I can be. What's up?" I asked, turning to look up at him.

He sat down next to me and looked around to make sure no one was looking. "Fred picked these during his Herbology nature hike." He pulled a little sack out of his pocket and stealthily flashed its contents at me.

My eyes widened. "Are those…?"

"Yep."

"Positive?"

"Nope."

I looked at him, confused.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm sure you twat," he hissed sarcastically. "You in?"

"When am I not?" I asked, looking at him with a blank expression.

"Touche," he replied and stuffed the baggie back into his pocket. "Meet me down here at midnight, yea? We are going to take a little camping trip into the Forbidden Forest."

It was a Friday night, and Uncle Harry had given him the invisibility cloak, so it all seemed like a perfect plan to me. A smile slowly spread across my face. "Yea? Sounds perfect. Who's coming?"

"Who else? Me, you, Fred and Lil," he whispered hurriedly. "Now go get your shit around."

I giggled with delight and gathered my things. "Okay!" I breathed excitedly and ran up to my corridors. I grabbed my mother's little purple bag that she had given to me. Apparently it was an endless bag that you could throw anything into. She said it was for books and such, but I suddenly had a better use for it. I stuffed my jacket and some blankets and pillows into it and ran down a story to the third year's corridors to talk to Lilly.

"Lil, you in here?" I asked, slowly opening the door.

She looked over her shoulder from packing. "Yea, come on in. No one else is in here."

I entered her room. "Here." I threw the bag at her and jumped onto her bed, pulling my legs into 'Indian style'. "Stuff all your shit into there."

She picked up the tiny bag and looked at me skeptically and then over at her pile of shit. "Seriously?"

"Yes. It's enchanted. I already have like three blankets, two pillows and a jacket in there," I answered, trying to assure her.

She shrugged and shoved her lot of things into there. "Are you nervous at all?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "No…?"

"It's just… I don't think I've ever been so off my face that I've hallucinated and I heard that is what is going to be happening to us all tonight." She looked worried and I wanted to just squeeze her little cheeks.

"Oh, Lil. You are going to be with me and your super over protective brother… together we won't let anything happen to you." I pulled her onto the bed and put my arm around her. "Trust me, yea?"

She smiled. "Yea, alright." She bit her lower lip. "Hey, Rose?"

I glanced at her. "What?"

"There's something I have to tell you, and you have to promise not to tell James." She looked at me sternly.

I contemplated this before I agreed. "I can't keep a secret from him… unless it's about a boy…"

"It is."

Well that changed everything. "Oh, alright then. What?"

She stood up and took a deep breath. "Okay, so… do you know Sam Faraday?"

I squinted a bit, trying to rack my brain. "Not a clue."

Lilly groaned. "Well, he's a Slytherin, but he's really nice. He's a fourth year and he's the Potions Professor's assistant and he had to be my partner one day because Gail Carpenter was sick that day…"

"Okay, go on."

"Well, he's been really great and he's smart and funny and he's the first boy that has ever given me butterflies in my stomach…"

"Oh my goodness, Lil! No shit! You have a crush on a boy! Finally!" I exclaimed and stood up to punch her in the arm. "And here James and I thought you might prefer the pussy!"

Lilly sucker punched me in the gut. "Shut up… but I'm serious, Rosie. What do I do? I've never even touched a boy, mostly because James would Avada the shit out them before I even got the chance to."

I shrugged. "I could talk to him?"

Lilly looked mortified at that thought. "No! You can't do that! That is so first year."

I threw up my hands in retreat. "Alright, alright… then what? I'd like to help but I don't know any Slytherins that would do me a solid like that."

"Well," Lilly started a bit nervously. "You actually just met a Slytherin a few days ago that has a direct line to him…"

Again, I found myself racking my brain. "Alright, I still have no clue who you are talking about, Lil… out with it."

"Scorpius, Rose. Scorpius Malfoy. If you could just casually strike up a conversation with him and maybe get to know him a bit, then you could maybe get me an in with Sam?" Lilly suggested, looking at me rather hopefully… batting her big green eyes at me. How could I say no to the girl?

"You had this whole plan mapped out from the beginning, didn't you?" I asked, a little impressed with her manipulative ways. Oh, I have taught her well.

She nodded, admitting her deception. "Sure did."

I sighed. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Ah!" She squealed and gave me a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Okay, you big lesbian, get off me and meet me in the common room at midnight, yea?" I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Yea."

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG

"Okay, this is where we will set up camp," James stated as he threw his pack down onto the ground. "You guys ready to get off your faces?"

I smiled and sat down onto a log. "You better fucking believe it." I handed my little purple bag over to Lilly. "You may want your jacket… it's getting chilly out."

She took it from me and began digging inside.

"So who wants to eat one first?" James asked, pulling the little bag of goodies out of his pocket yet again.

"I will." Fred walked over to him and grabbed a couple treats and popped them into his mouth. "Fucking shrooms!" He shouted and pumped his fists into the air.

I laughed. "Fucking barbarian, is more like it."

"Hell yea," Fred winked at me and sat down on the log next to James.

"Hey, Rose?" Lilly sat down next to me. "Your mum has a tent in here."

James walked over to Lilly and I. "No fucking way! Thank you Aunt Hermione!" He was ecstatic. He pulled out his wand and set the thing up within minutes.

We all went inside to find diagrams and such plastered all over a wall of the tent. Fred furrowed his eyebrows. "Horcrux? Isn't that…"

"…no way," I breathed, interrupting Fred. "This is the tent, guys."

"What do you mean?" James asked, walking over to Fred and me to see what we saw.

I was in awe. I felt like I was staring at a piece of history. "That's my mum's handwriting. This is the tent they stayed in when they were looking for Voldemort's horcruxes! Merlin, this is unreal."

Lilly walked over to us with a radio in her hand. "Look, I found a radio." She fiddled with the controls until it fell onto a clear station, playing some mellow music. "The piece of shit still works."

I smiled and sat down on one of the beds. "This is great. Oi, James… give some of those shrooms." He took a few and put them in his mouth and handed me the baggie. I plucked a few from the bag and popped them into my mouth. "Cheers."

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG

The next morning, we were all completely clueless as to what had transpired the night before… However, James woke up naked. Lilly woke up outside under a tree. Fred woke up in a puddle of piss and I… well I woke up with a mouth full of leaves and everyone's wands in my pocket. We all had to laugh at all the different scenarios and we all made a pact to never let anyone know what had happened. We packed up all our belongings and trudges back up to the castle to rest until at least three in the afternoon.

"Rose. Rose! ROSE!" someone shouted in my ear.

I promptly woke up and looked up at Lilly. "I almost just slapped you, little girl."

Lilly rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of my bed. "When are you going to talk to Scorpius?" she asked earnestly.

I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. It was four-thirty. I sighed and threw the covers off of me. "Now?"

She clapped her hands in delight. "Yes! That sounds great. You're the best, Rose. Meet me in the common room in ten." She kissed my forehead and ran out of my corridor.

I groaned inwardly and crawled out of my bed. I needed to get dressed out of my dirty jeans and sweater, but I really didn't feel like it. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and threw on a pair of sneakers. When I got in front of my mirror, I beamed at my reflection because… I still looked hot. I walked down to the common room and met up with Lilly.

As soon as she laid eyes on me, her face fell. "You're going in your dirty clothes?"

"Psh, uh, yea," I grunted at her, as if she had said something completely insulting. "I look fine and I'm not trying to slut it up with the guys friend… you are."

Lilly sighed and looked at me sternly, raising her hand and pointing a little, bony finger at me. "If you screw this up…"

I grabbed her hand and lowered it. "I won't. I have a certain… je ne sais quois, oui?"

"You're not as hot as you think you are, Rose," Lilly jokingly mocked me.

I threw up my hands in fake, exaggerated horror. "Excuse me? What am I about to go do for you?"

She conceded and smiled in disbelief at my strange behavior. "Just go, hot stuff. Oh, and don't screw up."

I grinned and began walking backwards. Away from her and towards the door. "Oh, I am going to talk you up so much that I'm going to have to come back here and show you how to screw, baby girl, because he'll want in those knickers in no time."

She shook her head and flipped me off as I turned around and exited our common room. I walked down the staircase in grand foyer walked over to a group of people playing jacks on the floor. "Have you guys seen Scorpius Malfoy?" They all looked at me like I was speaking in tongues. "You know. He's a blonde guy. About this high…?" I held up my hand.

A mousy looking girl coughed. "I saw him out in the courtyard a few moments ago."

"Ah, great. Thanks," I replied and began strutting away.

I walked out onto the grass and decided to take my sneakers off. Having my toes wriggle around in moist grass always brought back fond memories. I shoved my socks into the foot of my shoes and grabbed the back of them with my two fingers. I felt like I was wandering around aimlessly, because I could not find him. It made me wonder if he was even outside anymore. I sat down under a tree and pulled a bit of spliff out of my pocket. Since I was outside, I mind as well get a little buzzed. I lit it up and toked a bit, soaking in the cool air and lukewarm sun that was hitting my outstretched feet.

"Hey." A voice resounded rather lowly behind me.

I jumped up from where I was sitting. "Ah, fuck I confiscated this from a second year just two seconds ago they were smoking it and…" I turned around, ready to be scolded by a professor, only to see that same set of bright blue eyes I had seen on the train, looking right at me. Fucking Scorpius Malfoy… we meet again. "Oh, hello."

"Someone told me that you were looking around for me?" He half asked, half stated.

I nodded and motioned for him to sit as I sat back down. "I just thought we could talk, yea?"

"Look, if this is about what you said to me on the train, you really don't have to apologize. I wasn't freaked or anything," he said.

I stared at him for a moment trying to grasp what he was even talking about. "I don't follow?" I stuck the blunt in my mouth and took a few puffs, still trying to think. What had I said to him that would even merit an apology?

"Do you really not remember? Or do you just talk like that to everyone?" He asked, trying to figure me out. Good luck with that one, mate.

I handed him the blunt. "If I recall… I was shoved onto you and then I complimented your voice, yea?"

He coughed a few times and handed the blunt back to me. "Yea."

"Don't be a pussy, toke some more," I scoffed and handed him the blunt back. "So… you thought that I was… what? Trying to apologize for being nice?"

He shook his head and coughed again as smoke escaped his lips with each wheeze. "No, I thought _hem,hem_ that you were apologizing for being super forward, but I can see now that you have no trouble talking to complete strangers with a sense of well, to put it nicely… _forcefulness_."

I chortled sardonically. "So you think that I'm a bitch?" I took the blunt back and stuck it in my mouth. "Hm, that's an interesting approach." The blunt wiggled with each word I spoke and it made me want to giggle. Yes, my high had finally reached my sense of humor.

"Well, I think you are amusing and quite lovely." He looked at me. "But yes, I think that you, like most people have bitchy tendencies, just you like to flaunt it."

I laughed. "Wow, this is the most amazing conversation like _ever_," I stated sarcastically and stood up. "Nice knowing you, sir." I saluted him and began walking away.

"Wait a second." He stood up and grabbed my arm. "I wasn't trying to be insulting, I'm sorry."

I began giggling. "Oh, I totally know. I just wanted to make a scene. I don't give a shit what you think about me." I sat back down under the tree. It took a few moments for my laughter to die down. I looked over at Scorpius a few times. He seemed amused enough to stick around to hear what may come out of my mouth next. "But I do need to talk to you about my friend."

"Let me guess… Lilly Potter has a thing for my mate Sam, yea?" He asked, already knowing my answer.

I nodded. "How did you…"

"…Sam can't shut up about her. He won't admit who she is, he just calls her the cute redhead girl, but I'm not dumb and I can put two and two together." Scorpius seemed pretty impressed with himself.

I sighed thankfully. "This is great and it makes my job a whole hell of a lot easier." I peeked over at him. "She likes him, he likes her… get them together, yea?"

"Why me? You're a girl. You do it."

"How about you do it?"

"I don't want to."

I glared at him and threw my hands up in the air. "Well, fuck." I snuffed out my blunt and leaned against the tree. "How about you just get your mate and meet me here tomorrow and I'll bring my girl, yea?"

Scorpius nodded compliantly. "Sounds easy enough."

I stood up. "Alright then, blue eyed beauty… till we meet again." I saluted him once again and traipsed off to tell Lilly the great news about her little rendezvous tomorrow. Added bonus? I'd get to stare at that eye candy once again. Delicious.


	5. Kissing Her

Chapter Five:

Kissing Her (Scorpius's POV)

I woke up late on Saturday morning, missing breakfast and rising up just in enough time for lunch. Which, in my opinion, was quite a shame because I enjoy a nice muffin and a cup of tea. I sat up and stretched, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and slipping my feet into my house shoes. As I looked up, I noticed an owl perched on the window sill outside my corridor. I frowned slightly as I stood up to open the window. It was an odd bird. Her feathers were ruffled and her beak was spotted with little black dots. I stroked her neck softly as I removed the letter from her leg and handed her a treat. She cooed, blinked several times and flew away. I looked at the envelope. It had no writing on the front of it. I flipped it over and slid my finger under the flap to open it.

Dear Scorpius,

I will be coming to Hogwarts this weekend around eleven o' clock Sunday morning. I would love to have lunch, as there are some matters I need to discuss with you. See you soon.

Love,

Dad

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I could only imagine what it is he would want to tell me. I set the letter down on my nightstand as I pulled my pajama top off and walked over to my chest at the foot of my bed. I grabbed a shirt and a pair of trousers out and laid them out on my bed. I slid my bottoms off and threw them into the laundry. I stretched once more just as someone barged into my dormitory.

"Oh, Scorpius... hello."

I looked up and immediately groaned inwardly. "Hello, Perry."

She blushed slightly and sashayed her way over to me, no doubt trying to seductive. "You look fit, Scorp." She trailed her long pasty finger down my chest.

I grabbed her hand and shoved it away from me. "Please don't do that." I sighed. "What is it that you want, yea?"

"I was just getting ready to go down for lunch and I couldn't help but notice that I hadn't seen you all day. Would you like to accompany me?" She batted her eyes in my general direction.

I ran a hand through my unkempt hair and shrugged. "Yea, alright. Just give me a moment, yea?"

She nodded and scooted out of the dormitory, peeking one last time at me and giggling.

I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head, then proceeded to get dressed and head down to the Slytherin common room, shoving the letter from my father into my trouser pockets. I was met by Perry a little too eagerly as she draped herself over me and nearly dragged my down to the Great Hall. As we passed a few fellow Slytherins I noticed a surprised look. I knew most were surprised because my feelings of nauseating disdain towards Perry were commonly known to nearly everyone. All except Perry... and that was evident.

"I told Sam that we'd be down. He should be waiting for us," Perry excitedly informed me.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and shove her away from me. "That's good to know." It honestly was good to hear. That way I could subliminally make fun of Perry while Sam and I had a good laugh about it. That thought, in turn, made me crack a smile. Of course, she saw me smirk and it sent her delusional brain into a frenzy as she grasped me even tighter and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Oh good, you're here," Sam breathed and stood up from his place at the dining table. His hair was sopping wet and his face was flushed.

I looked at him funny as we all sat down. "What happened to you? Fall head first into a mop bucket, yea?"

Sam breathed heavily and placed his chin in hand with his elbow propped up on the table. "Margaret Weatherby hexed me with a rain cloud that appears over my head every ten minutes."

I laughed. "Why on earth would she do a thing like that?"

Sam breathed heavily yet again. "I told her this summer that I was sweet on her and that I would want to date during the school term... but, then I met someone else and I was only being honest with her."

"Ah," I spoke, nodding my head as I took a bite out of my sandwich. "The mystery girl from Potions, yea? The third year?" I swallowed my bite and looked at him pointedly.

"A third year? Oh, Sam... that's just pathetic." Perry slurped a spoonful of soup down her gullet.

I made a look of disgust then refocused my attention back to him. "Is she fine?" I asked, not being able to help myself.

Sam nodded fervently and looked over to Perry. "And she's very mature for her age, I might add."

"She's still only a baby," Perry seethed.

"She's turning fourteen next week and I'm only fourteen as well, Perry... or did you forget, yea?" Sam spat right back at her.

I slurped down my pumpkin juice and retrieved my father's letter from my pocket. "I got this from my dad this morning from an unusual owl."

Sam grabbed the letter and scanned it then looked up at me. "How unusual was this owl?"

"Erm, well it had some ruffled feathers and..."

"Spotted beak, yea?" Sam finished my sentence.

I looked at him, completely confused. "You know that owl?"

He shrugged. "Sure I do. It's my family's owl."

"Why would my father use your family owl?"

"Sounds like maybe he isn't living at home," Perry interjected as she took a bite from her garden salad.

I gazed at her. "How do you figure?"

She set her fork down and turned to me. "Well..."

"Oh here we go..." Sam groaned as a cloud appeared over his head and rain began to pour all over his head.

"Hem, hem." Perry cleared her throat. "Like I was saying, when my mum and dad decided to split, my father had been staying at our neighbor's house for months. After they had separated they then decided to breakup."

I frowned. "I suppose that makes perfect sense, but I can't fathom that my mum would allow my father to leave her. She's way too proper for that."

Perry stood up suddenly, her nostrils flaring. "Just because your parents are ridiculously well connected and rich does not mean that they don't lack propriety, Scorpius Malfoy!" She turned to look at Sam. "And you! When you tell a girl you like them, you can't just take that back! You can't!" She bellowed and ran from the Great Hall.

Sam and I looked at each other and shrugged as rain was still spilling onto his head. I laughed and stood up. "Well, I'm off to take a bath and do some course work. See you later, yea?"

Sam nodded sadly as the rain cloud went away and water dripped dubiously from his wet mop atop his head. I chuckled one more time and left him there. As I was walking back to the dungeons, I saw the Potter-Weasley foursome walking into the castle looking like real hell. I didn't think anything of it and continued walking down to the dungeons.

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG

Around four, I had finished all my course work, taken a nice bath, done some prefect patrolling and become utterly bored. I decided to take a nice spliff break outside near the greenhouses. I sat there, getting buzzed and lost in my thoughts. What if my parents really were splitting? I have no idea who I would even live with after that. It would most likely be my father, but I wasn't even sure he would have me. He works quite often and is rarely home as it is. Which, obviously makes sense that they would maybe breakup.

"Oi, some girl is looking for you. That Weasley girl from the train," someone stated and kicked my foot.

I looked up. It was Marcus Finkle. "Alright, do you have any spliff on you?"

He shook his head. "Not at the moment, but I can hit you up later, yea?"

"Yea," I replied and stood up, shaking hands with him and looking across the courtyard to find Rose Weasley. I saw someone sitting on the other side of a tree, looking out towards the lake. I also spotted an enormous cloud of smoke billowing out the side the tree trunk. I smirked.

"Found you," I breathed. I walked over there and quietly peered over her shoulder. She was wearing muddy trousers and her hair was unbelievably unkempt. "Hey," I said aloud, in the deepest voice I could muster.

She jumped, clearly startled. "Ah, fuck I confiscated this from a second year just two seconds ago they were smoking it and…" She whipped around, looking mortified until her eyes met mine and she quickly calmed. "Oh, hello."

"Someone told me that you were looking around for me," I stated and cocked a smirk in her direction.

She nodded and patted the grass next to her, motioning for me to sit and then replied. "I just thought we could talk, yea?"

"Look, if this is about what you said to me on the train, you really don't have to apologize. I wasn't freaked or anything," I said, amused at her formal demeanor she was putting on.

She gazed at me for a moment, squinting thoughtfully at me. "I don't follow?" She plopped the blunt into her mouth and few puffs, looking pensively at me.

"Do you really not remember? Or do you just talk like that to everyone?" I inquired, taken aback at how daft her memory was... or at how low her moral compass was anyway.

She handed me the spliff. "If I recall… I was shoved onto you and then I complimented your voice, yea?"

She said that in such a way that made it seem like it wasn't forward of her. I coughed a few times and handed the blunt back to her. "Yea."

"Don't be a pussy, toke some more," she bit at me and handed the blunt back. "So… you thought that I was… what? Trying to apologize for being nice?"

I shook my head and coughed again as my entire hit left my mouth without even entering my lungs. "No, I thought _hem,hem_ that you were apologizing for being super forward, but I can see now that you have no trouble talking to complete strangers with a sense of well, to put it nicely… _forcefulness_."

She laughed menacingly. "So you think that I'm a bitch?" She snatched the blunt back and stuck it in her mouth. "Hm, that's an interesting approach."

"Well, I think you are amusing and quite lovely." I looked at her intently. "But yes, I think that you, like most people have bitchy tendencies, just you like to flaunt it." Fuck, this wasn't going well. I had just completely insulted her now. I could tell.

"Wow, this is the most amazing conversation like _ever_," she stated sarcastically and stood up. "Nice knowing you, sir." She saluted me and began walking away.

I panicked. "Wait a second." I stood up and grabbed her dainty little arm. "I wasn't trying to be insulting, I'm sorry." I could see her face begin to morph into an amused look.

She began laughing at me. Now I was a bit offended. "Oh, I totally know. I just wanted to make a scene. I don't give a shit what you think about me." We sat for a moment while she continued to laugh then she looked up at me. "But I do need to talk to you about my friend."

"Let me guess… Lilly Potter has a thing for my mate Sam, yea?" I asked, already knowing my answer.

"How did you…"

"…Sam can't shut up about her. He won't admit who she is, he just calls her the cute redhead girl, but I'm not dumb and I can put two and two together." It was true. I was quite aware of Sam's feelings.

"This is great and it makes my job a whole hell of a lot easier." She looked at me again. "She likes him, he likes her… get them together, yea?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why me? You're a girl. You do it."

"How about you do it?"

"I don't want to," I answered back.

She glared at me. "Well, fuck... How about you just get your mate and meet me here tomorrow and I'll bring my girl, yea?"

I thought about it for a second and eventually agreed. "Sounds easy enough."

She and I both stood up. "Alright then, blue eyed beauty… till we meet again." She saluted me once again and began skipping off toward the castle. I smiled to myself. She was, by far, the most interesting girl I had ever met.

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG

The next day, around eleven, I was waiting for my father at the Three Broomsticks. I kept sliding my cup of butterbeer back and forth between my hands. I was anticipating the worst. The bell from the door rang and I looked to see my father standing there, searching for me. I stood up and waved. He smiled sadly and made his way towards me.

"Hello, son," he cooed and enveloped me into a hug. "How are you?"

We sat down and I cleared my throat. "I'm fine. How are you, dad?"

He smiled again at me and looked up at the waitress who had just come by our table. "I'll have a firewhiskey, yea?" She nodded and came back moments later with his drink. "There's something that I need to tell you." He took a long swig out of his drink.

I nodded. "Well, go on."

"Your mother has decided to leave us."

"Us? What do you mean _us_?" I asked, a little shocked and perplexed.

He hung his head a bit and then gazed back up at me. "She has decided that she wants to pursue a different life without you or I." He looked as though he might cry. "I'm sorry."

"So what? So, she's just gone? She doesn't want to see me anymore?" I inquired.

He shook his head. "No, no. I'm sure you will see her again, but you will be living with me... if that's what you desire?"

I sighed. "Of course, dad. Sure."

He stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer. There are other things I need to attend to. I'll see you for the holidays then, yea?"

"Yea."

He kissed my forehead and walked out the door, leaving me completely beside myself. It was one thing to think that my family was no more... it was another to hear the confirmation from my own father. I laid down a few galleons and left the pub, walking back to Hogwarts so I could fix my friend up with a Gryffindor. I felt a slight flutter in my stomach when I thought about this. I couldn't explain it, but I felt excitement, considering the circumstances.

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG

We met up with the Gryffindor girls as promised and set up the redhead with Sam. I thought my duty was done once they went off together to stroll around the lake. I began walking back to my common room when she spoke to me.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked me. "You seem preoccupied."

I smiled half-heartedly at her and nodded. "I will be. Just not right now." I pulled a bit of spliff out of my pocket. "Do you want some?"

"When don't I?" she smiled and took it out of my hand, lighting the tip in a makeshift with her wand. She outstretched her hand to me. "Come with me?"

I looked down at her hand, feeling an overwhelming want as my fingers intertwined with hers. She pulled me along, just as Perry had done earlier, but I didn't mind this time. With her, I really didn't mind. We walked over to where we had been just yesterday. We sat there for hours, talking and smoking. I ended up telling her about my parents. She sympathized as much as one could... but I knew that she had no idea what a dysfunctional family was. Her parents were completely in love. I always saw that whenever I went to charity balls with my father. They were always there along with the Potters.

"So, do you think that Sam and Lilly are hitting it off?" she asked somberly as she rested her head against the trunk of the tree.

"Yea," I replied and put out the little roach I was holding that had started burning my fingertips. "Do you think _we_ are hitting it off?" I had to ask.

She peered at me. "This isn't a date."

"I didn't think it was."

She smiled a toothy grin. "I think that you should answer that for yourself." She turned her body to face mine. "What do you think about me, Scorpius?"

I gazed at her long and hard... thinking what I should say to her and all I could think of was kissing her. I furrowed my eyebrows at her and contemplated what might happen. She cocked her head to the side as I studied her and I leaned in and took the plunge. My lips touched hers and I cupped her face in my hands.

She pulled away. "You shouldn't have done that," she breathed and touched her lips softly.

"Sorry," I croaked, my throat dry from humiliation, but I couldn't move, no matter how embarrassed I felt.

She kept looking from my lips to my eyes, back and forth. "Do it again."

I barely let her finish speaking before my lips were pressed against hers once more. Yet, she pulled away again... this time smiling at me. "This is really, really awkward." She stood up. "But, thanks for that." She touched her lips again. "I'll see you around."

Then she just walked away, but I really did have to agree with her that this entire day had been terribly, and completely just _awkward_.

A/N: Sorry so long. Please R&R. :D


	6. This Isn't Anything

Chapter Six:

This Isn't Anything (Rose's POV)

Three months... nearly three lousy, measly months had passed since school term had started. I was not only overwhelmed with school work but I was also incredibly nauseated by Lily and her new boyfriend. Of course, she would never go on her little dates alone, so I would accompany her. Scorpius never came with them, and I really hadn't seen him since he had kissed me the first time Lily ever went out on a date. All that meant was that I had no one to talk to while Lily and Sam awkwardly dated for three months. It was apparent that neither one of them had ever been in a relationship before. On this particular date, however, they actually seemed like a couple. They were getting comfortable and I could tell that Lily was getting attached. As they kissed goodbye, I put out my roach and waved adieu to Sam as her and I walked back up to the castle.

"Do you think that my parents would allow you and I to go shopping in London alone over the holidays?" Lily asked me, her face still flushed from kissing Sam.

I shrugged. "I don't see why they would care. Would your parents care?"

She shrugged as well. "If you go, then I don't see why not." She looked at me. "Do you like Sam? Do you think he's good for me?"

"Why would you need my approval?"

"I want to tell James about us and I thought if his best friend was on my side, that he might take it a little better." Lily but her lower lip.

I sighed. "If that's what you want, Lil."

We walked back to our common room in silent agreement to tell James about our sneaking behind his back. I wasn't quite sure how he would take it, but I knew that there would be some negative feelings towards the matter. As we reached the Fat Lady, I turned to Lily.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, silently pleading for her to change her mind. I had never had a fight with James and I didn't want it to start now.

She nodded. "I have to, Rosie."

"Lemon Butter Snaps," I spoke to the painting as it swung open obediently.

We walked in and James was sitting there with Fred reading a Quibbler as Fred was playing himself in Wizard's Chess. I smiled. It had been a long time since the four of us had hung out, what with Lily and I's sneaking around. It made me sad to think that our foursome could possibly be over because of what we were doing. I plopped down next to James.

"What are you reading?" I inquired as I peered over his shoulder.

He flipped the page and replied without looking up from his article, "I'm reading an article on the art case your mum is working on."

"Really? Who wrote that?" I peered over his shoulder once more.

"Luna Lovegood-Scamander," he answered in a disconnected manner.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, wondering why he seemed different. "Is everything okay, James?"

He closed his magazine and tossed it onto the coffee table and turned his body towards mine. "You tell me, Rose." He folded his arms as a semi-scowl appeared on his face.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I stuttered. I shouldn't have stuttered. That was just added proof to James's implications. He raised a dubious eyebrow at me. "What?"

"You haven't been hanging around lately. Ever since we did those shrooms in the forest. What's up, Rosie?" James asked, clearly clueless.

Lily sat across from James, next to Fred in a plushy armchair. "It's my fault, James. I have something to tell you."

James focused his attention towards his little sister as I sat there in horror, knowing full well that a heated argument was coming. I braced myself for the words that were about to escape Lily's fourteen year old lips. _Fourteen. _Merlin, she was only fourteen. There was absolutely no way that James was going to be okay with her dating a boy, let alone a Slytherin boy that is nearly a year older than her. He had told me once that he never thought that Lily should date. He holds her in such high regards that he doesn't think that any boy would be good enough for her. I shivered at the chill that ran down my spine. That always happened whenever I was in clear and present danger.

"Out with it, Lily," James ordered. Lily and I both jumped at the bite that surfaced to his tone.

Lily's face was beat red, something one cannot escape when being a ginger, even if you magic your hair brown. Lily shot a glance at me and opened her mouth to speak... Here we go.

"I'm seeing someone," Lily nearly blurted.

I studied James's face as it contorted into a confused state. He took a breath and responded, "What does that mean?"

Lily sighed. "A boy, James, I'm seeing a boy."

James looked at Lily as if she were dumb. "Of course you are, Lil. You see loads of boys everyday. How does that explain me not hanging with my best friend for months?"

"Merlin's beard, James!" I spat out with barely any consent from my mind. "She's _dating_ a boy! Holding hands, snogging... mostly the whole lot!"

James stood up, looking enraged. "Lily Luna Potter!" He bellowed.

Fred stood up, throwing up his hands in innocence. "I'm going to take that as my cue to leave, yea?" Fred quickly scampered up the stairs to his dormitory.

"James, please... he's a good guy," I tried to reason with him after Fred walked away.

He turned to me, his face red with seething anger. "You! You _knew_ about this? You went behind my back! My _best friend_! You know how I feel about this!"

Lily stood up. "It's my fault, James! I told you that before! I made her promise not to tell!" She shouted.

James laughed sardonically. "Oh, _please_... like you have any pull over what Rose does and does not do! She lied to me to keep a promise to you and _she_ chose to do it!"

"How is this all my fault?" I asked, my cheeks turning red from a mixture of anger and helplessness. No matter what I say at this point, I knew I was going to be the bad guy to James.

James whirled around and pointed his finger in my face. He knew I hated that. I had to grind my teeth together just so I could control myself and _not _punch him right in the nose and snap his stupid little finger. "You," he breathed, his voice dripping with anger. "You let my little sister become a _whore_."

"I am not a whore, James _Sirius_ Potter!" Lily screeched, enraged. "I _love_ him, alright?" Tears were streaming down her face now.

James laughed darkly yet again. "You _think_ you love him, Lil, but you are just a pawn in his little game. I'm sure of it!"

"Sam Farraday loves me too, James. He told me!" Lily cried, completely turning into a cliché blubbering teen.

"A Slytherin? You're dating a Slytherin?" James was beyond upset at this point.

I sighed. "They've been dating for three months now. I've been with them every date. I was protecting her the entire time. I _know_ that she is not doing anything that you would disprove of and Sam has been nothing but a true gentleman. Please, James, please just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, you little bitch," James bit, looking at me with narrow eyes. He hated me. In that moment, he truly and utterly hated me.

My eyed widened and I felt my eyes begin to sting with proverbial tear drops that always seem to fall whenever I'm attacked with no merit. "You're going to regret that, James."

He shook his head. "I doubt it... you know me, Rose. I call them like I see them." He pointed towards the common room exit. "Leave."

My jaw dropped. "Excuse me..."

"I SAID LEAVE, YOU DEAF BINT!" James bellowed belligerently.

Lily looked at me, horrified. "Don't go, Rose. You don't deserve..."

"Shut up, Lily," James growled.

I backed away, grabbing my bag. "I'll talk to you later, Lil." I turned around and left, but not before I heard James mutter '_Not likely'._

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG

The train ride home for holiday break was quite uneventful. I walked to the train alone. I sat in a compartment alone. I ate alone and I just felt completely alone. Lily had made an effort to try and see me, but each time it was as if James knew exactly where she was and would always intervene when she would initiate a conversation. It was very frustrating. Hugo and I met up with my parents on the platform and we then proceeded to hail a taxi to a restaurant to have dinner.

"Are you alright, Rosie? You seem put out." My mother asked me over dinner.

I looked up from my pasta. "I'm fine, mum." I twirled the pasta around my fork and shoved it onto my mouth to avoid further questioning.

"She got into a fight with James," Hugo gladly announced. I kicked him under that table.

My dad gazed at me. "What would you two even fight about? You aren't girls... it's not as if you like the same boy. Oh, Merlin's beard you aren't playing for the other team now, are you Rosie?"

"Ronald!" My mum exclaimed quietly. "Rosie, please tell me what's wrong. What happened?"

I set my fork down and wiped my mouth. "I'm not a lesbian, if that's what you're asking."

She shook her head. "No, no... that's not what I'm asking." She sighed and pursed her lips. "Please tell me what happened."

I shrugged, annoyed. "I don't know. James is just a bastard."

"Language," my dad blurted on reflex.

We all looked at him, a little perplexed. My mum cracked a small smile and high-fived him. "Good parenting, Ronald Weasley."

"Yea?" He beamed proudly and leaned in and kissed his wife.

Hugo made a disgusted face. "She set Lily up with a Slytherin," he announced. "There, I told you mum … now stop with the nasty, mushy stuff."

"A Slytherin?" my dad nearly shouted. "You set her up with the enemy?"

"They're in love, Dad," I replied, getting a increasingly more annoyed. "It doesn't matter anyway, yea? James called me a bitch and bint all in basically one breath so, that's that."

"Excuse me?" My mum breathed. "Well I will talk to Ginny about that."

"Yea, and I'll talk to Harry. That's just unexcused behavior. No one calls my little girl names." My dad seemed shocked.

I shook my head. "Just drop it, okay. I don't care anymore. I'm getting used to being by myself."

"Lily says you are depressed and vulnerable," Hugo informed me.

My eyes rolled. "I most certainly am not. Pissed? Yes. _Depressed_? No."

"Well, we will fix this for you, dear," my mum cooed and patted my hand. And then my entire family went about their dinners like a normal, happy family should. I sighed and momentarily wished for Scorpius Malfoy's life and imagined what it might be like to have two parents that no longer cared for one another. Once that notion gave me the creeps. I snapped out of my trance and finished my very expensive dinner.

When we arrived home, Scorpius Malfoy was sitting on my doorstep. My father seemed to go rigid as he walked up to him as if he knew him well.

"Mr. Weasley," Scorpius addressed my father as he held out his hand.

My dad took his hand and shook it. "You're a Malfoy, right? That Scorpius kid?"

"Hello, Scorpius, isn't it?" my mum shuffled up ahead of my father and I and shook hands with him.

I looked at Scorpius. I was so confused and I knew he could tell, but it made me think that maybe he was deriving some sort of amusement from his little surprise.

"What's going on, Scorpius?" I asked aloud, startling my father.

My dad looked at me. "You know him?"

Scorpius tried to hide a smile as my cheeks began to flush. "Yea, dad. I know him. His friend is the one dating Lily."

"Speaking of which," Scorpius cut in. "I need to speak to you a moment, Rose." He peered from my mum to my dad. "If that's alright?"

"What about? Is everything okay?" My mum asked, she seemed concerned now.

Scorpius nodded. "Yes, everything is fine, I just need to speak to her about a personal matter, please?" He was pleading now.

My mum looked to my dad as they had one of their married, telepathic conversations.

"It's fine," I replied, since they were taking way too long to respond. "We can go to the garden, yea?"

Scorpius and I walked in silence out to our garden and took a seat on out benches. He turned to me and gazed up to me. His eyes were so blueish gray.

He smiled slightly at me. "My father got me four tickets to the Weird Sisters reunion concert and I've already invited Sam... I just wanted to know if you would like to join me? Sam is inviting Lily."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smirk. "No way."

I laughed a little and pulled some spliff out of my pocket. "Want some?"

He looked around, acting a little worried. "Won't your parents see?"

I shrugged and lit the tip with my wand. "They can't see us. I come out here all the time." I took in a few hits and handed it over to him. "You haven't spoken to me in three months, yea?"

He blew some smoke out and sighed. "I didn't know what to say to you after that day."

"Oh come on. It was a kiss."

"It was a couple kisses."

I leaned back on the bench and crossed my legs. My dress that I had worn to the fancy restaurant my parents took me was a little short and I could see Scorpius distracted by legs. Why he would find any interest in my chicken legs was beyond me.

I gazed over to him and shot him a smirk. "You know... this..." I motioned between him and I. "This isn't anything. I find you incredibly interesting and would love to have you as a friend."

"A friend?" He looked at me suggestively. "Aren't you afraid I might fall in love with you?" He joked.

"Of course," I replied. "Haven't you heard? I'm Rose _fucking_ Weasley. Everybody loves me."

He laughed and snuffed out my blunt. "So, will you come to this concert with me?" We stood up and started to walk back to my front door.

"And Lily and Sam? Sure." I shrugged. "When is it?"

"Two days from now."

"Alright, I'm in. I love the Weird Sisters."

He nodded. "I remember. You were wearing their T-shirt on the train when you jumped on top of me."

I laughed. "I did _not_ jump on you. That bint Perry shoved me. I told you."

"Likely story."

I smiled and turned to open my front door.

"Oh, Rose?" Scorpius started. I turned to look over my shoulder at him. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "You should be afraid too."

I raised an eyebrow. "Afraid of what?"

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Of falling in love with me," he whispered, shot me a toothy grin then turned and walked away.

I rubbed my cheek gingerly and let the corners of my mouth curve up ever so slightly. Oh this little game was going to be fun.

A/N: I've realized that I've been misspelling Lily's name. For some reason I believed there to be two "L's". :D Please R&R!


	7. Too Much To Handle

Chapter Seven:

Too Much to Handle (Rose's POV)

It was Christmas morning and everything was fucked up. The entire family was due over any moment and that just made me feel nauseous. James hated me. Lily was banned from speaking to me. At this point I only had one friend and he was apparently a pariah to my family. The fact that my parents still held contempt towards the Malfoys' just baffled me. Yea, sure Scorpius's dad had once tried to kill my uncle, but that was in the past. At least that is what I hoped. I grabbed my pack of fags and a lighter. I lit up a cigarette and walked over to my wardrobe after I had completely woke up and stared at my clothes. And stared. And stared. And stared. I had no motivation to even get dressed and didn't even care about the cool air drafting through my windows. My entire body was covered in goosebumps and my hair was standing up. My eyes flitted closed as I stood there, feeling and looking like a complete zombie.

"Rose!"

I jumped and turned around. "Oh, hi mum." I droned and turned back around. Not caring that all I had on was my knickers and had just flashed my mother. I hadn't even tried to cover up my chest.

She walked over to me and grabbed my shoulder. "Is that a cigarette, young lady?"

"Hmm?" I looked down at my burnt out cigarette. I hadn't attempted to smoke on it at all. "Oh, yea it is."

She grabbed it out of my hand and threw it on the ground. "This is totally unacceptable behavior!" She whirled me around to face her, her hands on my shoulders. I wanted to laugh at the fact that my breasts were a mere foot from her face. "What has gotten into you lately?"

I shrugged and turned back to my closet, pulling out a dress that I had bought over the summer and threw it on over my head. I stared at the mirror for a moment and then bent down to pick up the cigarette my mum had thrown. "Cheers." I said to myself and lit it up, ignoring my mum entirely.

"Merlin's beard!" my mum shrieked and stormed out of my room calling out my father's name.

I sighed and opened the drawer on my nightstand and grabbed my bottle of pharmaceuticals and popped a few pills. That was most likely the only way I'd get through today. I also took a few swigs from my little flask of vodka. I walked down stairs and plopped down on the couch next to Hugo and just picked at my nails, waiting for the eminent arrival of my family.

I was getting annoyed by Hugo's loud chomping on his burnt toast. "I'm going outside," I stated and walked over to the foyer and grabbed my coat.

My mum sashayed over to me. "What are you doing outside, hm?" She tried to sound sweet, but I knew she was being nosy with a slight aggravation to her tone.

I stared at her for the moment then shrugged. "I'll just be out in the garden... contemplating life and suicide."

My mum's draw dropped to the floor and I cocked a small smile and left the house. I wasn't even worrying about what I had just said to my mother... damn, these pills were nice. I sat on the bench and looked up into the sky. It was cold out but the brisk, cold air just smelled so brilliantly. I lit up a blunt and sighed, breathing in the dank taste of the weed. I was enjoying myself for the first time in a long time. I always had a feeling that I was a loner at heart.

"Rose?"

My eyes fluttered open. "Teddy?" I grabbed his arm and looked at his wristwatch. "It's eleven already? Is everyone here?"

"No, I'm the first to arrive. What are you doing out here?" He asked as he sat down next to me. "You smell like..."

"Weed." I answered and handed him my half blunt. "Want some?"

"Oh, no I don't..."

"Smoke? Yea right, Ted." I peered at him. "Ever wonder what happened to your flash and spliff a year back?" I smiled at him as I saw it clicking for him that James and I had swiped his stash.

Teddy laughed and lit up the blunt. "You bastards."

I grinned and looked over towards the house. "More people are arriving, let's move to the greenhouse."

"Who's here?" He asked.

"Oh, it looks like it's just Victoire..."

He coughed and stood up, holding out his hand to me. I took and and he led me to the greenhouse. I took the blunt back from him then blew smoke into his mouth. He gave me this look that sort of that kind of just gave me a feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Teddy laughed at me. "You look so stoned."

"I popped some Xanax earlier."

"How many?"

I giggled. "A few."

He licked his lips and pulled a flask out of his pocket. He took a swig then handed it to me as he spoke, "You are so interesting."

I chuckled. "This I know."

"I mean, I would have never guessed you were like this.

I frowned slightly. "Yea..." I was overwhelmed with a bit of anger. "I'm so over pretending," I blurted out. "Wow, that just sounded like an annoying tortured soul teenager."

"Well you are a teenager..." Teddy nodded. "But, I know the feeling. If anyone knew how I was, they wouldn't even... I don't even know what they would do." He sighed. "What happened with you and James? He's been ranting about you every time I come over."

"I set up Lily with a guy behind his back," I replied. "He just overreacted."

"Nutter," Teddy breathed. "Are you dating anyone?"

I shook my head. "No, I've only just turned sixteen so I have time to shop around. No need being tied down."

"Yep, I know the feeling. I'm only twenty-four. Want to shop around with me?" He raised his eyebrows at me with a toothy little grin.

I laughed. "Oh, yes." He shot me a look. "Oh, you're serious?"

He leaned in. "Why not?"

I smirked. "You're ancient."

"We are only eight years apart."

"You're stoned, dude."

He leaned in closer. "So are you."

He was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. It felt nice in contrast to the crisp air. My heart was beating faster than I wanted it to and I knew he could hear it. It was throbbing in my ears. I could feel my cheeks burning hot. Then he kissed me. My eight year old self was jumping up and down. I have had a major crush on Teddy since as long as I could remember and oh _fuck_ was he a great kisser.

He pulled away and smiled at me as he placed his finger under my chin. "I like you, Rosie."

I grinned a goofy grin. "I like you too, Ted." I backed away, not breaking eye contact. "See you inside."

I walked back inside to see my entire family congregated in the living room. I took a glass of champagne and sat down next to Victoire, still breathing heavily. "How are you?"

She looked at me, her blonde hair perfectly done and her skin perfectly porcelain. "I'm fine, how are you?"

I drank the entire glass of champagne. "I'm just peachy," I replied in my fake voice with a fake smile plastered on my face.

Teddy walked in and shot a smile my way. I smiled back as I grabbed another glass of champagne.

"Who does he think he is? Smiling at me like that after he just dumped me last week. What a sodding idiot he is..." Victoire ranted.

"Hmm? Teddy? Oh yea, he's... an idiot," I breathed. I couldn't hide the smile on my face.

James spoke up. "What are you smiling at?"

I shot him a glare. "Shut up, yea?" I snapped. "I am allowed to be happy you know?" I stood up and stormed out to the kitchen where my mum was crying, not wanting to deal with James at the moment.

"Mum, are you okay?"

She looked at me and enveloped me into her arms. "Are you going to be okay? I don't want to lose you, sweetie. You are my baby girl."

Suddenly I remembered what I had told her and my heart sink. Never had my mum had any sort of issue with me and never had I made her cry... in a bad way. I was so guilt stricken I almost started crying... almost.

"Mum, I'm just going through somethings. I will get over it, I promise. I just hit a rough patch. It's all over though, I swear." I pleaded for her to stop crying.

It took me about a half an hour to get her to calm down and I just sat there across from her patting her leg and trying to make her feel better. As soon as her last sniffle was sniffled I made an excuse and walked back into the living room where James was engaged in a game of Wizard's Chess with Fred. Lily was sitting next to James, sneaking shots from his flask and all the adults were huddled around talking about grown up things. I sighed and resolved to sit down next to Teddy who was just flipping through a Quibbler.

"Hey." I set my feet up on the coffee table after I had grabbed a glass of champagne. "What are you reading?"

"Something stupid. Merlin I just want to kiss you again," he whispered and smiled sideways at me.

The corners of my mouth curled up and I took another sip of champagne. "I think I have the solution to that up in my room."

"Oh yea?" He raised an eyebrow and made a move to get up, but just as we were about to leave to do the deed, my mum walked out.

She announced loudly, "Dinner is ready, everyone!"

She looked a little bit happier, thinking her child was going to try and be different. That made me feel glad and guilty at the same time. I hated that feeling, but didn't really care at that moment. I was actually quite hungry and excited for my mum's muggle baked turkey. We all sat around an oversized table and ate and were civil and things were great until Victoire started talking.

"I think that it's rather weird that Teddy is invited to _family_ gatherings, yea?" She looked around the table, looking for anyone to take her side.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Why would you say that? He's sitting right here... it's a bit rude, don't you think?"

Victoire shrugged. "He's not really a part of this family."

Fleur nearly choked on her pumpkin juice. "Victoire!" she nearly hissed.

"Come off it, Victoire," James piped up, staring at her coldly.

Victoire glared at the two of us. "I don't want him here."

"You are a blithering idiot," I snapped and threw my napkin down. "I'd rather Ted in this family than a prissy little bitch."

Then I stormed off outside onto our garden bench. A few moments later, Teddy showed up, scratching the back of his head, looking at me with a somber look.

"You, uh, didn't have to stick up for me like that, you know? Victoire is just mad that I fell out of love with her."

I shook my head. "Everything is just so fucked. You're twenty-four and I've only just turned sixteen! This is _wrong_. I can't do this. I don't care if I've always had a little crush on you... I just..."

Then he kissed me again and I just couldn't push him away. I had no will to. I kissed him back fervently, not wanting to let go. Everything was just clicking in my brain. I was enlightened for the first time in weeks. I felt safe and happy. It was everything I wanted. Everything I thought that I could never have.

"Wow," a low voice said suddenly.

Teddy and I broke apart to look up. James was standing there, with a wide smirk on his face.

My jaw dropped. "James... please..."

"Victoire's a bitch," James interrupted me, chuckling at the end of his statement.

Teddy stood up and fist bumped him. "No worries."

"Can I have a moment alone with Rose?" James asked.

Teddy nodded and looked back at me, smiling. "I'll talk to you later, Rose."

I grinned after him as he walked back into the house. James sat down next to me and pulled out a blunt, lighting it up with his wand. "Want some?"

"Do I ever..." I breathed and took it from him, inhaling the sweet and stale taste.

James turned to me. "Rosie..."

I looked at him, my eyes welling up with tears. "James?"

He began speaking, "I am so sor..."

Then I hugged him. "Oh Merlin I fucking missed you, you miserable bastard!" I cried.

He chuckled and hugged me back. "I fucking missed you too, you crazy bitch."

I pulled away and wiped away some of my tears. "Can we just go back to how it was, please?"

"If you can forgive me for being... what was it... a miserable bastard?" James answered.

I nodded. "You bet your arse I can forget about it... as long as you let poor Lily be about Sam."

He shrugged. "I met the guy. He's really not so bad. He's taking her to some concert tomorrow."

"I'm going to... with Scorpius," I added cautiously, studying his reaction.

"Scorpius Malfoy? You guys...?"

"Oh, no no no. We are strictly just friends... I mean, he did kiss me once, but we were blown." I blurted out. "It isn't going to happen again." I smiled.

"This is just weird," he sighed and took the spliff from me. "Can we talk about what I just saw earlier... you and Ted?"

I groaned and covered my face. "I have no clue! What the fuck am I doing with him?"

"You guys look good together, besides the fact that he'll be fifty when you're forty-two." He squinted a bit at what he just said. "You know, it doesn't sound too bad when you put it like that."

"Yea?" I inquired. "But what would my parents say? What if we get serious?"

James snuffed out the blunt and ruffled my hair. "You'll deal with it when that day comes. He's a good guy and our parents are over the moon for him. It will all be okay."

I smirked and fixed my hair. "We better get back inside."

He shook his head. "Nope, I told them we were going to go blow off some steam, so... where to, Rosie?" He stood up and held out his hand to me. I smiled and looked up at him, taking his hand without a second thought. Not caring where he was leading me.

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG

The next day was the day of the concert and I was perfectly excited. I was particularly excited about hanging out with Scorpius again. Something about him always made me smile. I was sort of jumpy around him, thinking about our last encounter. I knew we were just friends but there was always that notion that he was my someday guy. That someday maybe we would be together. But not I was kissing Teddy and I didn't know if Scorpius would be weird if I told him about it, even though I really wanted to. I rarely made eye contact and directed my attention towards Lily most of the time. It wasn't until we were at the concert when I took his hand and let him up to the mosh pit. We were having a blast until I saw Teddy in the distance, waving for me. I quickly elbowed my way out of the crowd and walked up to him. Completely disregarding Scorpius, but after seeing Ted, I didn't care. All I wanted to to was to talk to him.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled over the music. I was completely covered in sweat, I knew I looked like a hot mess.

He smirked and pulled me close up against him. "I came to see you."

I snaked my arms around him and kissed him, not giving a single fuck. We stumbled against a wall and I could feel him getting hard. I pulled away and grabbed his shirt collars.

"This is wrong," I breathed, knowing he couldn't hear me. I took a few steps back from him.

He nodded, reading my lips. "Sometimes being wrong, is right." He yelled.

I smiled and punched his arm. I turned my head and saw Scorpius standing there, holding two waters looking inquisitive. My smile slowly faded and I disengaged myself from Teddy. I smoothed out my clothing and walked over to him and grabbed one of his waters.

"Ready to continue rocking?" I inquired loudly, grinning wildly at him.

He finally cracked a smile after what looked like much contemplation. "Let's go." This time he took my hand and dragged me back out. I shot a look back at Teddy who was standing there, looking rather confused at what had just happened. I hoped he didn't think I was stringing him along.

The rest of the concert went by and everything was perfect, but I could tell Scorpius wanted to ask me about Teddy... and then when he walked me to my door he finally asked.

"So, that guy... is he...?" He began and coughed. "Is he like, what your babysitter?"

I started giggling and slapped his arm. It seemed to be my nervous go to, just hitting people. "No he's... he's my family friend. I guess we are kind of, seeing where things go."

Scorpius's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? Rose, he's like thirty!"

"He's twenty-four," I replied, rolling my eyes a bit.

Scorpius shook his head. "Guys your age just aren't your thing then?"

"Nope," I snapped, ending this conversation.

He nodded in compliance and bid his adieus and I walked into my house, feeling rather accomplished. I went up to my room and saw a note there on my bed from Teddy just telling me hello. I smiled and set the note on my night stand, then dressed in my flannel pants and a tank for bed. I heard a small pop behind me and wheeled around to see Teddy standing there with a bottle of vodka. I grinned and and invited him to sit on my bed. We stayed up all night and talked and kissed and it was perfection. I was utterly happy

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG

It was New Years Eve and I was happy as could be. Things with Teddy were just great, besides the sneaking around and James and I were finally talking again. The thing with Teddy was that even though we had only been together for a short amount of time, he had already told me that he loved me. I was completely infatuated. I had never even told anyone that I loved them before, and didn't start with him, but I could definitely tell that I was getting there. He had understood, of course and continued to profess his love for me. I walked downstairs, humming and smiling. My mum was sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet. She turned and looked at me.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh uh," I stammered. "James and I are friends again."

My mum smiled. "Oh really? Oh Rosie! I am so happy for you!" She squealed.

I smiled at her and sat down next to her and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the coffee table. "So when are we going to Uncle Harry's for the party?"

"Oh, everyone is coming here. Harry decided to start remodeling for the new baby room a few days ago as a surprise to Ginny, but completely forgot about the party she was planning. She will be here any minute to start decorating."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well that sounds like a lot of fun... isn't she like super hormonal right now?"

My mum nodded dismally. "I would leave as soon as possible, sweetie."

I laughed and nodded. "Roger that, mum." I kissed her on the cheek and traipsed outside, pulling a bit of spliff out of my pocket.

"You going to smoke that?"

I smiled and looked over to the garden where Scorpius was standing. "Hey you."

He shot me a toothy grin as I walked over to him. He opened his mouth to speak, "What are you up to right now?"

"About to smoke up, you interested?" I questioned.

He nodded and we went to sit on the bench. We sat in silence for a few minutes, smoking the blunt down when he finally spoke up. "So are you still seeing that one guy?"

"Yea," I answered. "He's really great."

He looked at me. "Just be careful, yea?"

"I will." I looked over at my house. "What are you doing tonight?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. My dad's going to play some game with his school friends and my mum's in Italy with her new toy. I'll probably get wasted and smoke some spliff."

"How about you do it here?" I asked.

"Really? You sure?"

"The more the merrier," I answered back.

He shook his head smiling. "Yea, that sounds fun."

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG

Nearly everyone had arrived to my house that evening. My dad was steaming in the kitchen, ranting to my Uncle Harry about a Malfoy being in his house while Fred, Lily, Scorpius, James and I sat around in the den, sneaking shots of vodka and smoking spliff and airing it out with our wands. I was quite enjoying myself, but I hadn't seen Teddy arrive yet and then out of the corner of my eye, I saw him arrive, closely followed by Victoire and her family. I made eye contact with him, but he quickly looked away. I frowned.

"What's wrong, Rose?" James asked.

"Hm?" My attention snapped back to my group. "Oh, nothing's wrong."

"Everyone in the living room!" my Aunt Ginny demanded merrily.

We all got up and made our way into the living room. I sat down next to Teddy. "What's going on, are you okay?"

Teddy turned to look at me with sad eyes. "I have to tell you something..."

"Everyone!" I rolled my eyes as I saw Victoire demanded everyone's attention. I grabbed a glass of champagne off the table, unusually nervous and annoyed at the same time. I was worried about Teddy. He looked so upset and _sad_.

"My dear family," she droned. "I would like to make an announcement. Aunt Fleur squealed with delight and clapped her hands together. She continued after she shot a smile at her mum. "As of last night..."

I groaned and took a huge gulp from my glass

"...Teddy and I are having a baby and we got engaged!" She shrieked happily. "He proposed after I told him."

I began choking on my champagne. I gasped. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Rose!" My mum snapped.

My eyes widened. "Oh, right. Sorry..." I shot a scathing look at Teddy who was ducking away from everyone.

"We are _very _excited," Victoire bit and glared at me.

I wanted to cry. I looked over at James and Scorpius who had stood up and were looking at me with shocked and sad faces.

Everyone began flocking around Victoire, congratulating her. I felt numb.

"When are you guys going to get married?" I heard my Aunt Ginny ask. 

I wanted to throw up.

Victoire was beaming. "I'm not sure yet, but I'm hoping before our little one comes." She was gingerly rubbing her belly.

"Congratulations, Teddy!" Harry embraced him and shook his hand.

I wanted to kick him in his balls. "When did you find out?" I asked over all the commotion. "That you were pregnant... when did you find out?" I was being demanding and adamant. I could tell, but I didn't care.

"Two days ago, you little busy body," Victoire replied with a smile, but her tone was edgy.

I sighed and meandered into the kitchen. I was at a complete loss. I had no clue what to say to Ted now. He was perfect to me just a couple hours ago, but now it was as if I could see all of his flaws all at once. I downed another glass of champagne and my bladder insisted on relief. I trudged to the restroom and overheard Victoire and Dominique whispering back and forth.

"...but you aren't pregnant, Vic. You just want Ted back. Don't you think that is just a little messed up? What about in a few months when you aren't showing?" Dominique hissed.

"Don't be so over dramatic. He's such a puppy dog, he'll always do the right thing." I peered into the bathroom and Victoire was putting on some lip balm. She continued her sentence. "Once he's fallen for me again, I will have a miscarriage and it will bring us closer and in turn, I'll I have it all mapped out, Dom. It will be okay."

Dominique shook her head. "This is so messed up."

"I know," Victoire smiled.

I opened the door and glared at the both of them. "You little bitch."

Victoire wheeled around and shot me the same glares I was shooting her. "Spying on me, Rosie? Isn't that just a bit juvenile?"

"I can't believe you," I nearly shouted, ignoring her failed attempt at trying to hurt me. "How can you do that to him?"

She closed the gap between us and shoved a finger in my face. "You are the little slut that's sneaking around with him, Rose. Don't act like no one knows how much of a slag you really are."

I grabbed her finger and bent it back. "Don't push me, Vic," I growled into her ear.

"OW!" she yelled and grabbed my hair. "Get off of me!" 

I grabbed her hair as well and slammed her into the door as she shoved me out into the hallway. My head connected with one of the pictures in our hallway as it shattered to the ground we stumbled haphazardly out into the living room where everyone was she I tumbled on top of her and slapped her across the face.

"What in the hell is going on?" my mum screamed and pulled me up off of her.

Victoire stood up and fixed herself up. "She just attacked me! I'm pregnant, you idiot!"

My jaw dropped and I attempted to make a pass at her again, but my mum held me back. "You're lucky she's holding me back you little cunt! You aren't even pregnant!"

Everyone looked at Victoire, they were all unsure of what to believe.

"She's... she's lying!" Victoire stammered just as Dominique appeared from the hallway. She looked shocked and scared. "Tell them, Dom! Tell them how she just attacked me!"

I looked at Dom, pleading with her my eyes. She looked down at her feet then back up at everyone. "Rosie's right," she squeaked out. "I'm so sorry, Vic but you can't do this to Ted."

Teddy slowly sank down onto our couch. He looked so hurt and I wanted to cry for him. "Can you just give us three a second?" Teddy asked somberly. "Can we go outside?" He stood up and walked towards the door as Victoire and I followed. We went out to the bench in the garden and sat down. Teddy stood in front of us, pacing back in forth.

"You," he pointed at Vic. "You are a manipulative and maniacal little bitch. I have no feelings for you. I could never love someone who would lie about being pregnant just to get someone back. You are completely out of your mind and I wish you the best of luck, but I never want to speak to you again."

"Teddy, let's not make suck a rash decision, love," Victoire reached out to him.

Teddy pulled his hand away from her grasp. "No."

She stood up and flipped her hair back. "You'll regret that decision later on in life."

Teddy sat down as Vic stalked back into the house. He turned to me and took my hand, and I could see tears forming in his eyes. I looked down at our hands. _Our_ hands. Together. I shook my head and pulled my hand away.

"I can't... I can't..." I was crying now. "You proposed to her."

Teddy gazed at me, pleadingly. "I was just trying to be a good person." 

"I know. I know that," I sobbed and took his hand back into mine. "That is what makes you so amazing."

There were hot tears streaming out of his eyes. His big, beautiful blue eyes. "I am so sorry that I proposed to her. I was just taken off guard and she said she was..." He choked on his own words and that made my heart break for him. He continued to try and get the words that were hurting him out. "When she told me she was pregnant, I was oddly happy. I don't have a mum or a dad and I wanted so much to have a family..."

Then I kissed him. Our lips melded so breathtakingly well that I couldn't help but just melt into him. I was so raptured by his touch. His skin touching my skin was more than my body could handle. I was on fire. I felt faint and so lightheaded and then everything went black.

A/N: It's been so long. Not that anyone really reads this, but I honestly think this is my best fic yet! :D I put a lot of thought into each plot and character. I hope that it shows. This is the only fic I have had the courage to even post online because I was so confident in it. More to come. Lot's of stuff happened in this one, I know. Hopefully it wasn't too sporadic. Thanks! READ AND REVIEW. Do it. Do it now.


	8. Relapse

Chapter Eight:

Relapse (Scorpius's POV)

It had been four months since that detrimental New Years party with Rose's family, and four months since Rose had been rushed to St. Mungo's for her head contusion from when Victoire had smashed her head into a family portrait. To be quite honest, I had been worried about her. She had been walking around acting like nothing happened to her, even though she had to wear a helmet for all this time. She had nearly bled out from all the pharmaceuticals she had taken, because apparently that makes you bleed more. I wasn't a Healer so I had no clue really. She was forced to lay off any sort of mind altering ailment and that was making her seem more off her face than anything... as if the drugs is what made her sane. She had asked me to come with her to her appointment to take off the helmet and be given a clear bill of health and I had graciously accepted her invitation. I wasn't about to say no to her in this state. Once we were Portkeyed to St. Mungo's she received very calming news.

"Look's like everything is great. It healed nicely and all we need to do is take this thing off of you," the Healer announced to the both of us. He took the helmet off and checked the wound one more time and smiled. "All is well."

Just as the Healer spoke this, a short, portly little woman hobbled in and said something in a very hushed and urgent tone. The Healer turned to us and excused himself from the room as he rushed out. I looked at Rose and she looked at me, wondering what could be more important and then we heard screaming resonating down the hall and into the room we were in.

Rose swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "That sounded like..." she trailed and walked cautiously towards the door and peered out of the hallway, the screams still reverberating through the room. I followed her out and saw Lily, James and Albus sitting in the waiting area, holding each others hands.

"What is going on?" Rose asked and sat down next to Lily.

Lily looked up at her. "What are you two doing here?"

She pointed to her head. "Got the retard hat off, what are you doing here? Everything okay?"

"Mum went into early labor," James croaked.

Rose's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. "Oh yea? Well that explains the screaming. How's the new baby sister? Have you held her yet? Is she as beautiful as Lily? Or as ugly as Albus here?" Rose laughed, joking around.

"I can't do this," Albus murmured and stalked off.

Rose looked after him. "Oh, Alby, I was just joking. Come on!" She looked back at the remaining two siblings. "What's gotten into him?"

"She's... not going to make it," Lily whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek.

All emotion drained from Rose's face and she grabbed both of their hands. "What? Are you... is this... if you're joking, this isn't a real funny thing to joke about."

James sniffed, "She isn't joking. She came too early and now the Healers don't think she will make it."

"Fuck," Rose breathed and began sobbing. "Oh James... Lily... I am so sorry. I was just cracking those stupid, stupid jokes and... you must hate me."

Lily shook her head and wiped her tears with her sleeve. "No... no Rosie. I love you. I just... I can't. Right now, I just can't talk about it with you. I don't want to be rude, but can you just go?"

Rose nodded and stood up. "I understand... I am so, so sorry." She turned to face me. "Let's go."

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and walked her back to the check out area where we ran into her parents unexpectedly.

"Rosie, why didn't you tell me you were getting that horrid thing off today?" Her mum rushed into hug her. "Why are you crying, babes?" She took Rose's face into her hands and wiped the tears with her thumbs.

At that moment, Rose lost it and collapsed into her mother, crying harder than I have ever seen in my entire life. "The baby came too early!"

"What baby? Did he..." Her dad turned to me and grabbed the front of my shirt. "Did you get my little girl pregnant?"

I put my hands up in the air. "No, no, no! We aren't... no, we aren't even dating. We are just friends, for sure."

"Dad! It's Aunt Ginny," Rose exclaimed. "Their little girl isn't going to make it. "

Immediately, her mum and dad ran past the both of us and down the hall to where James and Lily were sitting. It was as if nothing else mattered in that moment to them. I could see the pain on their faces as they were talking to the two Potters. And then Harry Potter appeared and enveloped the two into a sad and hurtful embrace. My heart literally ached for them. I turned back around and froze.

"Dad?"

My dad turned to look at me. "There you are. I was told you came here. I had to find out from your school. What is going on? Are you okay? Should I contact your mum in Australia?"

"Australia?" I asked.

He nodded. "She moved there with her special friend about a week ago."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not five, you can say boyfriend."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Yea, well, I wasn't saying that for you, I was saying that for me."

"Sorry, Dad. But I'm fine I came with Rose to get her helmet off," I replied, trying to change the subject.

He turned to Rose and smiled. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Weasley." She nodded at him and turned away slightly, still wiping her tears. My dad frowned slightly and looked at me. "She sad to see the head gear go?"

I shook my head no. "Her family is just going through some things."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Rose." He looked genuinely sad which was quite a shock to me. "Would you guys like to grab some lunch before you go back to school? I can apparate us to Hogsmede and we can stop in at the Three Broomsticks."

Rose nodded and breathed in and out, letting go of her emotions. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, that sounds lovely."

We apparated to the pub. Rose had squeezed my hand rather tight, and it was as if I could feel her pushing her emotion onto me. Her anger, her hurt, her sorrow. I could feel every electric shock of it as we whirled around in the abyss. She promptly slithered her hand from mine as soon as our feet landed on solid ground and trudged behind my father and I. We sat down in a corner booth and ordered our drinks. To my surprise, she didn't order a Firewhiskey. She was in the clear to get off her face, and given the recent events, I would have thought she wanted to. I just assumed she had forgotten her new found freedom and thought nothing more of it. During our meal, there was a large bustle of laughter and jeering coming from the other side of the pub and I looked over to see Rose's boyfriend sitting with a bunch of blokes, looking rather drunk.

"Hey, Rose... isn't that, Teddy?" I asked, wiping my face with my napkin.

She looked up, chewing her food methodically. "Yes, that is." She set her sandwich down and wiped her face as well. "Excuse me a moment."

She got up and walked over there. He looked up and smiled and hugged her. She looked a little more relaxed seeing him. She said some things to him and he said some things back and he then followed her out of sight towards the stairwell that led up to the rooms. I shrugged and focused back on my lunch.

"Do you like her?" my father asked me, peering at me with knowing eyes.

I shrugged. "We're just friends."

"I didn't ask what you were, I asked how you felt," my dad replied, still piercing me with his gaze.

I threw my sandwich down, annoyed. "Look, Dad, she has made it clear that we are and forever will be nothing more that friends. Besides, she has a boyfriend and they seem great together. So just drop it, yea?"

My dad raised an eyebrow and polished off his glass of Firewhiskey. "Okay, okay... I guess things won't work out then."

Just as he spoke those words, Rose bustled back into view, her hair all disheveled and her clothes messed up. She seemed upset as Teddy ran out and grabbed her arm. This time they were loud enough that I could hear them.

"Let go of me, Ted!" Rose shrieked.

He gave her a drunken smile. "Oh come on, babes. You are being a prude!"

"I am not being a prude! I'm upset and you just attacked me!"

Teddy looked around and shushed her. "I did _not_ attack you. I just think after four months you would have given it up! I mean, come on even Vic gave it up within the first month!"

Rose hauled off and slapped him with a loud _thwack _that completely quieted the whole pub. She stuck a finger in his face. "Don't you ever speak to me again, you drunk bastard!" She stormed out of the pub and left Teddy there, gingerly rubbing his cheek.

"Or maybe it will work out with you," my father chuckled, shooting me a toothy smirk.

I groaned and laid my head on the table with a dull thud. I just needed some spliff.

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG

When we got back to the castle, things got more intense. James and Lily had gotten back from St. Mungo's and all they wanted to do was to get fucked up. Fred had raided Professor Slughorn's secret stash of liquor and I had loaned out a lump sum of galleons that my dad had given me to get some spliff. I, of course, wanted nothing more than to get off my face, but Rose was acting strange. She was refusing hits from the blunt and swigs from the flask. I didn't want to be insensitive, so I didn't partake in the festivities either. Even though every fiber of my being was dying for a head change. I set my hand on her leg and gave it a firm squeeze.

"What's going on, Rosie?" I lifted up her chin with my index finger, to make her eyes gaze into mine.

Rose sighed and rested her hand onto mine. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" I asked and knit my eyebrows together.

She pointed into the general direction of all the liquor and drugs. "The Healer had said something about hemorrhaging in my brain from substance abuse, and I really don't want to wear a helmet again."

"He gave you a clear bill of health. That means there is absolutely nothing wrong and you are completely healed. You will be okay," I replied and shot her a reassuring grin. I felt like such an enabler.

"I suppose you're right and after everything that happened with Ted I definitely need some spliff."

I bit my lower lip, contemplating whether or not to ask, but my curiosity got the best of me. "What exactly did happen with him?"

She sighed and looked down at her lap and fiddled with her thumbs. "I wanted to talk to him about everything that is going on with Lil and James but he was in such a drunken stupor that he just shoved me against the wall and just tried to fuck me. I just got so angry. I've..." She closed her eyes and leaned in a bit. "I've only had sex once ... Oh, Merlin, I'm pathetic."

I smiled softly, not wanting to admit the same thing to her, seeing as that grants you pathetic status. "You are anything _but_ pathetic. You're Rose _fucking_ Weasley, yea?"

She smiled back and gave me a nod just as there was a subtle tap on the window behind us. I turned around to see an owl perched on the sill. I promptly jumped up and unlatched the window to let the sleek black owl hop in and stretch its leg out to me. I took the scroll and fed it a small treat that was sitting on the table near the window. It cooed as I stroked its head and then flew away into the night sky. I closed the window and handed the scroll to James and Lily to whom it was addressed. They both looked up at me, completely stoned.

"Read it for me," James slurred and took another shot from the flask.

I shrugged and unrolled the parchment and read aloud:

_Dearest James, Lily and Albus,_

_Your baby sister, Minerva Jean Potter, has made a complete turn around just hours ago and the Healers are saying she is going to make it. She is still going to be kept for a while for observation, but trust us when we say that your little sister is going to be in our lives for a very, very long time. We hope that this has made you as happy as it has made us. We cannot wait to see you this weekend. We have made all the arrangements with Headmistress McGonagall. We love you so much kids._

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad_

As I finished reading this, I could feel the tension dissipate in the room. This huge weight had been lifted off all the cousins and siblings.

"Well, fuck yea!" Fred shouted. "Shots all around!" He raised the flask. "To Minerva!"

"Wait!" Rose shouted. "ALBUS! ALBUS!"

Everyone sat in silence until we all heard thumping down the stairs. Albus emerged around the spiral staircase wall and groggily rubbed his eyes.

"What in the bloody hell do you want?" he grunted and shot Rose a look.

"How'd you know it was me yelling?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while leaning up against the stone wall. "Oh please, I know your loud ass mouth anywhere, yea?"

"Read this," I demanded and shoved the letter into his face, not wanting anymore unpleasant bickering.

His eyes scanned the letter and suddenly a smile spread across his face. "Is this for real?"

James and Lily nodded in unison, beaming at their brother. He rushed over and embraced them as they all began sobbing. I smiled at Rose as I sparked up a blunt for her and passed it to her.

"Here's to my relapse, bitches!" Rose squealed, taking the blunt from me. "And to Minerva!"

A couple hours later, things were finally turning around and Rose was acting quite friendly to me. She kept begging me to dance and every time I conceded she could always mesh her body up against mine. I'd be lying if I said it didn't arouse me slightly. Even if we were just friends, only a a fool couldn't see that Rose was a complete knock out.

She leaned into my ear as we were dancing. "Kiss me," she whispered.

I looked at her, very confused by her request. "What?"

"Kiss me, you bloody fool," she cooed and pulled me by my collar and sent my lips crashing onto hers.

I wanted to be the responsible one, but I just couldn't. It wasn't as though I had been mindlessly pining over Rose, but it wasn't as if I hadn't either. It was true that her face had crept into a couple dreams over mine over the school year. It was my sub-conscience so I couldn't control it. I don't know if I would control it even if I could. I just couldn't get over how amazing and electric her lips felt pressed up against mine. Alas, as things usually do, one thing led to another and we ended up just outside the Slytherin Dungeons. I spoke the password and we quickly made our way to my corridor where all my mates were sleeping. I lifted her up and threw her onto my bed while drawing the curtains around us. I cast a weak sound barrier spell around us. She was looking at me with wanting as she began undoing the buttons on her blouse.

"Hey, hey... wait a second. I don't think..."

She held her finger up to my mouth to silence me. "Stop thinking, Scorpius. Don't think, just... do."

I was a bit skeptical, but she kept begging me and flashing me her big doe eyes and I'm a guy and I was drunk so I gave in. I dipped my head down and began swirling my tongue around on her neck, eliciting a moan from her. She giggled and wiggled herself out of her trousers and knickers then yanked mine down to my ankles. I smiled at her and kicked them off my feet, while capturing her lips into another smoldering kiss. She wrapped her legs around me and lowered my hips onto her as I slid into her. She nearly screamed out in ecstasy as I began thrusting in and out. She was biting my neck and moaning into my ear and I couldn't control myself. I could feel myself getting off, just as I could feel her tightening around me. I rolled over and laid down next to her. The both of us were breathing really heavily. Then, she started laughing.

"I can't believe it!" She chortled, covering her mouth.

I started laughing too. "That was just awful, wasn't it?"

We were just taken over by our laughter. The fact that we had just had sex wasn't even a worry to us. It was just how anti climatic it was and how awkward it was. It suddenly made me feel more relaxed. I felt like I didn't have to worry about having non-friend thoughts towards her. She rolled onto her side and rested her head on the palm of her hand. I realized that she hadn't even taken off her bra and that wanted me to laugh even more.

"Oh, Scorpius... I need a fag," she breathed and reached for her trousers to grab the half of a back she had. She lit it up and laid back flat on her back.

I smiled to myself and laid back as well, slowly falling asleep.

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG

The next morning I was woken up by someone shaking me rather violently. I squinted my eyes open to see Rose looking at me.

"Wake the fuck up, Scorpius!" she shouted. "I need to get the fuck out of here. Come on!"

I nodded and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Alright, alright." I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and slid them on over my naked arse.

"Hurry up!" she hissed and peeked through the curtains of my bed. "No one is in here. Now is the chance."

I threw on a shirt and hopped up out of bed. "Merlin, woman I'm up. Come on." I grabbed her hand and briskly led her out of my dormitory. I looked back for one second to shoot her a reassuring grin and ran right into someone.

"Watch it... Scorpius?" 

I knew that voice anywhere. "Perry... hello."

She shot us a look. "What are you doing... _with her_?"

"We were just... we were uhm..." I stammered.

"I just came here to... use his owl." Rose added in a chipper tone. "Yes, that's it."

Her jaw dropped and she looked at me with the most vicious look I had ever seen. "I _knew_ it! I knew you liked her!"

I ran a hand through my hair and shoved past her, my hand still firmly gripping onto Rose's. "I can't deal with this right now."

We nearly ran all the way back to her common room and bust inside like someone was chasing us. We were both out of breath and laughing at Perry until we looked up and saw Teddy sitting on the couch with James, Lily and Fred. Rose disentangled her hand from mine and smoothed her clothes and hair. He stood up and looked at the two of us.

"What's going on here?" Teddy asked, looking rather upset.

"What are you talking about... and what in the hell are you doing here?" Rose asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Teddy strutted up to her and grabbed her hands. "Rosie, I am so sorry for yesterday. I was drunk and I said some stupid things. I just came to apologize and see if I could take my beautiful girlfriend on a nice picnic?"

I frowned slightly. "I thought you guys broke up...?"

Rose turned to me, completely mortified. "Did I say we did?"

My mouth opened slightly. Now I was completely mortified. I leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Can we talk?"

"Later," she answered through her teeth in a very low murmur. She turned her attention back to Teddy and smiled a little too sweetly at him. "I'm starving. Let's go."

They scampered off and I was left standing there, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do now.

"You guys fucked last night, didn't you?" Lily asked behind me, a little chuckle at the end of her question.

My eyes widened and I wheeled around to face the three cousins sitting there, smiling at me. I walked over to them and slowly sank down where Teddy had just been sitting, moments ago. "How did you guys guess?"

James pumped his fist into the air. "I knew it! Pay up, Freddie!"

Fred tossed a few galleons into his direction and then looked over at me. "So, just wondering, did you know they were still together?"

I shook my head. "I guess she never said they were officially over, but it was most definitely implied. I am so sorry, guys. I swear I didn't..."

"Don't sweat it, mate." James punched me in the arm. "We figured something like that would have happened once she got her first taste of drugs and alcohol again."

"You should have seen her when she first did that shit," Fred giggled. "She was so crazy!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Are you kidding? You knew this would happen and you didn't try and stop it?"

"We thought they broke up too until Ted showed up this morning," Lily stated. "We would have stopped it otherwise."

I sighed. "Rose has some explaining to do."

Fred handed me a flask and then patted me on the back. "Yes she does."

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG

A few weeks had passed and Rose had been avoiding me. It was close to the end of term and I suppose I would have to get used to seeing her less and less, but I just wanted to resolve any tension between us. It wasn't until the day before the end of term that I ran into her and there was no escape route for Rose. We were in the dungeons and she was just leaving her Potions exam when I walked in to give Slughorn my borrowed texts I had gotten from him. I didn't even know it was her at first when I bumped into her.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you... Scorpius, hi..." Rose breathed.

I smiled. "Hey you." I picked up my dropped texts. "Where have you been hiding?"

"I haven't been hiding," Rose began.

"Okay, avoiding. Why have you been avoiding me?"

Rose looked down at her feet. "I thought you were mad at me."

"You're damn right I was mad at you. You told me you had broken up with him! Ted is a good guy and what we did to him was unexcuseable!" I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier.

She just looked at me with a sad expression and grabbed my hand. "Scorp, I am so sorry... I honestly had thought we broke up and then seeing him there all my anger just went away."

I breathed heavily and sank down onto the classroom steps, Rose sinking down closely next to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and linked her arm in mine. I rested my head onto hers and have her hand a firm little squeeze.

"The sex was bad anyway, yea?" I joked.

She pulled away and looked at me. "It wasn't bad."

"Then why'd you say it was then?"

"I didn't... you did... I was just laughing because we had sex. Not that it was bad," Rose stated with a blush. "I went along with what you said because you embarrassed me."

My face fell. "Seriously? Oh, Rose... I didn't mean to embarrass you. The sex in itself wasn't bad, it was just doing it with a friend was the bad part. It was just awkward for me is all."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "What's done is done."

I laughed to and playfully elbowed her. "Shut up."

She then playfully slapped my arm and looked at me with a happy little light in her eyes. Once our laughs subsided and our smiles faded, she leaned in. I could see her eyes flit closed as mine did the same thing. Our lips touched and I felt the same electric surge like I had before. I grabbed the back of her head forcefully and pressed her up against me. Her arms snaked around my neck as she elicited a moan. Suddenly, though, she pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Merlin's beard," she breathed and touched her lips. "We can't do this."

I nodded, breathing heavily as well. "I know. I'm sorry..."

"No, no. It's fine." Rose held up her hand to stop me from talking. "I should go." She stood up. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

And then she was gone... "Fuck!" I bellowed and punched the cool, damp, stone wall.

A/N: Next up! A two year skip! Hope you liked this one! Please read and review!


	9. I Was a Virgin

A/N: I decided against the two year skip for the next couple chapters... I had this whole idea in my head of where this all was going to go, and then I got a review about how I portrayed Victoire and how the relationship with Teddy was just awkward. After some thought, I totally agreed. I just needed a go to guy to portray a hint of jealousy from Scorpius and to later have that rebound, drunken one night stand "mistake" to happen. I am very grateful for that review. Sometimes I get so caught up in developing new plots that I get away from the original story I set out to write. Anyways, I hope the next few chapters clear things up and gets back to the main focus. Thanks so much! Please READ AND REVIEW. (Sorry for that rant.)

Chapter 9:

I Was a Virgin...

Part One(Rose's POV)

_The Next School Year..._

Teddy and I ended our relationship when he decided that over the summer he was going on a fan tour with the Chudley Cannons before they got to the World Cup. I saw him only a few days out of my entire break and all those times he would try and get me back, claiming that he made a mistake to let me go. I had glumly agreed to take him back the last week I saw him, which was a week before I was to leave for Hogwarts. However, since my 'boyfriend' had ditched me for quidditch over the summer, Scorpius and I had gotten really close for the first part of my break. We spent all of our free time together and I much enjoyed that. We made a joke that he was to be my replacement for James since that arse just had to be conceived a year before me and was leaving school after this year. Over the last month of summer break, though, he spent his time in Australia with his mum and that was the longest we had gone without talking all summer. I assumed that was mostly the reason I took Teddy back, just because I was lonely. To make things a little more complicated between Ted and I, he had this underlying tension with Scorpius. He was convinced that I had slept with him after our first fight even though I had denied it over, and over again. The fact that I had slept with him wasn't even the point. However, Teddy refused to be okay with my friendship with Scorpius and that always caused a rift whenever I saw him. He would always check up with James and Lily to make sure I hadn't been sleeping around and to see if they knew anything. They, of course, knew better than to let anything slip. Not that there was anything to tell and if I had done something, I would of course be keeping it from those loud mouths.

Alas, I was back at school for my sixth year at Hogwarts and I was relieved to get back to living it up with all my friends and away from any drama. Little did I know things were about to get awkwardly wierd.

To get things off on the wrong foot, I was late getting to my first class which was consequently the beginning of the end. I walked in to Potions and was about to take my normal seat next to Scorpius until I saw Perry Zambini in that same spot, playfully tapping Scorpius on the arm. I rolled my eyes and took a seat at an empty table as I shot Scorpius a questioning look. He just shrugged and looked away. The whole class I was just thinking of scenarios in my head as to why Scorpius would possibly be hanging out with Perry again. After the class had let out, they both left hand in hand. To make matters worse, just as I was leaving, I ran into Sam Faraday. He had broken up with Lily just weeks before summer break had ended and she was utterly broken up about it.

"Oh, hey Rose. How are you?" Sam asked, running his hand through his hair.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and sighed. "I'm not really supposed to talk to you, Sam. I'm sorry."

"Did Lily tell you that? Look, I don't..."

"Just save it. Lily's my friend and that is the only reason I can't talk to the guy that dated her for a year and a half then dumped her. Sorry." I tried to shove past him, but he grabbed my arm rather firmly. "Ow, that fucking hurts, Sam."

He glared at me, still holding onto my arm. "_She_ dumped me. _She_ called it quits." He was gripping tighter and tighter to the point that searing pain was shooting up and down my arm.

I wrenched my arm away and slapped him across the face. "Don't you ever touch me again."

"Miss Weasley? Did I just see you strike another student?" Professor Slughorn emerged from his office, looking at the both of us with wondering eyes.

I closed my eyes tightly shut and groaned inwardly. "He was grabbing my arm and..."

"And that constitutes as reason to strike a fellow classmate?" I didn't answer. "Detention, Miss Weasley. Saturday morning at nine, here in my classroom."

I rolled my eyes and walked away, fuming. I looked back for one second and ran right into Scorpius. The both of us toppled to the ground.

"Damnit," I breathed and picked up my books that had fallen out of my bag. I stood up and tucked my hair behind my ears yet again. "What's going on, Scorp?"

He shrugged. "Not sure I know what you mean."

"Scorpius! We are going to be late for our next class!" Perry yelled from down the dungeon hall.

I gave him a look. "You know _exactly_ what I mean."

He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at his feet. "We are kind of... uh... dating."

My eyes widened. "Are you fucking kidding me? Perry? The girl you said you would rather see dead than to ever date again?"

"It's complicated, yea?" Scorpius mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Then uncomplicate it. What is going on?"

"She followed me to Australia and I guess I sort of saw her in a different light. She's changed and as cliché as that sounds, I really want you to be okay with this because you are practically my best friend right now," Scorpius hurriedly spat out.

I held up my hands in defeat. "Okay, okay... but she's a bint when it comes to me."

"She told me she can deal with us being friends and I believe her. Do you want to eat lunch with us after this next class?"

I groaned and stomped my foot. "Merlin... I guess."

"Thanks," he whispered and kissed my cheek. "See you after, yea?"

I smiled and cocked my head to the side. "Yea."

After my class I hurried to the Great Hall to get started on my meal so I could leave as soon as I was finished, but I was annoyed to see them already sitting there together. I sat down across from them and made myself a plate. Perry was spoon feeding Scorpius a scoop of mashed potatoes. I wanted to gag.

I rubbed my arm where a small bruise was forming and winced slightly. Scorpius peered at me and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Your mate Sam viciously grabbed my arm when I told him I couldn't talk to him. I, of course, slapped him and now am spending my Saturday morning in detention with Slughorn," I stated. "The funny thing he is that he was trying to tell me that he was trying to tell me Lily broke up with him. How delusional is he?"

Perry set her fork down and cleared her throat. "She did."

"No, she didn't. She has been crying for over a week over it," I shot back, growing increasingly angrier at her accusation that my best girl friend would so blatantly lie to me.

Scorpius leaned forward in his seat and gave me a look. "Sam told me that Lily broke up with him. I don't know why he would lie to me about it."

"And why would Lily lie to me?"

Perry shrugged. "Why do any girls lie? She's hiding something." She must have saw the anger on my face because she quickly changed the subject. "So, Rose, how was your summer vacation?"

I shoved a piece of bread in my mouth. "I was so off my face I got lost in my own backyard."

Scorpius laughed. "Like this summer at the beach when we didn't remember how to get back to our group?"

I giggled back. "Yes, and then we just made a tent out of our clothes and just kept smoking like the idiots we are."

"That sounds fascinating," Perry cooed and laid her head on Scorpius's shoulder. "So you two were naked and out of your minds and spent the night together. What happened?" I could tell she was daring me to say more on this matter.

Scorpius and I looked at each other with half smiles. I saw a blush creep across his face and looked away, remembering that night.

"Hello?" Perry waved her hands in front of both of our faces. "What happened?"

I coughed. "We just fell asleep and walked back to our group in the morning, fully dressed of course."

Scorpius hid his grin and shoveled a serving of peas into his mouth. Perry looked less than satisfied with my answer, but in the spirit of being a changed woman, she let it go. I sighed in relief and finished my lunch, leaving them behind to go to the library to study. I skipped my last couple of classes to get high behind the stacks in the library. Before I knew it, the library was closed and I was the only person inside. I commended myself for one, not getting caught smoking and for two, not being discovered as the library was closed. I slowly stumbled back through the shelves of books to collect my things until I was shoved up against one of the stacks by someone. That someone was Scorpius.

"I missed you while I was in Australia," he breathed on my neck as he planted soft kisses along my jaw.

I pushed him away. "How on earth did you find me?" I smiled tapped his nose with my index finger.

"Who the fuck cares?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hot, intense, body tingling kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he snaked his arms around my back and pulled me tight onto his body. Oh yes, and over the summer, Scorpius and I decided to try the whole sex thing again. And again. And again. I wouldn't classify it as cheating, because I am not naïve enough to think that Teddy, beautiful, sexy Teddy wasn't bed hopping all around Europe over the month that we were apart. However, the summer _was_ over and my relationship with Teddy was very much back on.

"Are you still with Teddy?" he asked.

"Are you still with Perry?" I shot back.

He shrugged. "You're right, stupid question." Then his lips crushed back onto mine. He carried me over to a table and laid me down, ripping open my blouse with buttons flying everywhere. He kissed my neck, then down between my breasts and down my naval. I moaned in delight as I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him back up to my eye level.

"Do you ever think this is wrong?" I asked, tracing his face with my fingers.

He shook his head. "We've been doing this for a couple months now. I think we are way past questioning our morals now."

I bit my lower lip and pushed him off me and sat up, covering myself with what was left with my blouse. He sighed and sat down next to me on the table. "What's going on, Rose?"

"We used to do this when Teddy was gone and we weren't together, but he's back now and you are with Perry. We shouldn't be cheaters... should we?"

He looked down at his feet, kicking them back and forth. "I don't know. Hell, I don't even know how we got in this situation."

But we both knew that statement was untrue. He knew full well how we got into this situation. It was about two days after Teddy had left and I had been crying because at the time I thought Teddy was my world. Scorpius had rolled a blunt to start my 'getting over Teddy' party and James has ordered Fred swipe a bottle of champagne by any means possible. After a few hours of partying, everyone had passed out except for Scorpius and I. That was when he made the proposition. Every time that I felt lonely, he would be my fall back guy so I had no embarrassing one night stands to have to explain to Teddy if I were to ever decide to take him back. I had drunkenly agreed, and thus started our no strings attached sex adventures.

"You said yourself that Perry has changed... I think that you should give her a chance and not start your relationship out with a bunch of lies under your belt," I heard myself saying.

Scorpius smiled. "Would it kill you to be wrong, just once?"

I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder. "I really think it would."

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG

The next morning I was rudely awakened by Lily who was shaking me rather violently. I rolled over and squinted up at her angrily, rubbing my eyes.

"Why in the fuck are you waking me up so damn early, woman? I have a free period this morning!" I shrieked and sat up scratching my head and checking the clock to make certain that I was right as to what time it was. I was.

Lily sat on the edge of my bed. "Don't freak out, but you have a visitor."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What? Who? Should I be worried?"

"It's Victoire," she replied and bit her lower lip. "She looks _bad, _Rosie. Like, not done up in her regular Victoire fashion."

I ran my hand through my hair as my eyes widened. "What do I do? My last encounter with her landed me in the hospital where I had to have a helmet strapped on my head for the next four months. I haven't seen or spoken to her since... Wait, I thought she was supposed to be traveling for the next year?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, but here..." She handed me a very fat blunt and a lighter.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "What would I do without you, Lil?"

She shrugged laughed at me. "You would live your life sad and alone."

"Touche," I agreed and handed her the blunt. "I have a question I've been meaning to ask you."

She breathed smoke out of her nose. "And what question is that?"

I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. "Did you break up with Sam?"

She looked at me with bewilderment. "Who told you that? Did... did Sam tell you that?" She handed the blunt back to me and stood up. "Why would I lie about someone dumping me?"

"You tell me," I replied, taking another few hits. "Sam got me into detention because of you, I hope you know."

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this right now. Later, yea?"

"Yea..."

After smoking the spliff half down, I threw on a robe and trudged down the stairs into the common room where Victoire was sitting on the couch. I took in a deep breath and walked over to her, taking a seat on the chair furthest from her. She looked up at me with wide, saddened eyes. She really did look like a hot mess. Her hair was dull and frizzy, her face was shallow and peaked and her eyes had dark circles under them. She just looked brittle and broken. I almost felt bad for her. _Almost_.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" I asked, a bit sarcastically.

"I came," Victoire's voice cracked and she gave a soft little cough. "I came to talk to you."

I sighed. "If you came for forgiveness, don't bother. I've already forgiven and I'm completely over it, Vic."

She shook her head. "No, no... I mean, yes, I want to apologize, but I need to speak to you about something else as well," she wheezed out. She looked as if she might faint.

"Do you want to go on a walk and get some fresh air? You don't look so well," I offered. She accepted.

Once we were outside, we sat down on the docks with our feet hanging over into the lake. The water was rather cold, but in comparison to the hot sun, it felt awkwardly refreshing. After a few moments of silence, Victoire finally broke the silence.

"I wasn't traveling," she said.

"Oh?" I replied, not really knowing where this was all going.

She looked down at her feet as she lifted them and sank them back in and out of the water. "I was at a mental house," she choked out.

My jaw nearly dropped and I impulsively reached my hand out and laid it on hers, giving it a light squeeze. "What happened, Vic?"

She began crying. "I don't know, Rose. Something inside of me just snapped when I thought I was losing Teddy and I became this person that I didn't even recognize." She brushed some tears away. "Then when I found out about you two, I... I just lost myself." Her head bowed down and she began sobbing uncontrollably. "What I did to you was so awful and I am so sorry, but you have to understand that the girl was not me. I would never do that to someone I love, Rosie and I do love you. You are my family and I am so grateful for you letting Teddy come and visit me for a couple weeks this summer. It meant a lot."

I was a little taken aback at this. Teddy had never told me that she was going to go spend time with her. Why he would keep that from me was a mystery in itself. Oddly, I felt no pang of hurt or jealousy when she spoke this. In fact, I didn't feel anything. At all.

Victoire finished talking, "...but I understand that he is yours. That you two have found something in each other and I can't stand in the way of that. But I do want you to know that I will always love Teddy. Until the day that I die, I will love him with all my heart." She stood up and smoothed out her clothes. "I think I am going to do some traveling for real this time. Paris, maybe?"

She swayed a bit and stumbled backwards, catching herself on the dock post. I shot up and rushed over to her, grabbing her frail frame and helping her stand up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking her over to a nearby bench. "Sit down."

She waved her hand at me as she sank down. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

I frowned. "You most certainly aren't fine."

"It's just all these medications I am on make me a bit dizzy is all," she breathed, closing her eyes and placing a hand over her heart. "I'll be okay, I just need some water."

I looked around and grabbed a bottle from a passerby, expressing my apologies as I conjured up a small amount of water for her. She sipped it and leaned back, grabbing her head. I smiled slightly as an idea struck me. I pulled out the half smoked blunt and lit it up. She looked at me with her nose scrunching up.

"I hate the smell of spliff," she said, her face contorting disgustedly.

I took a couple hits and shoved it in front of her face. "Just try it. You would be surprised at how much you might like it."

She stared at it for a moment and then warily took the blunt from my hand and put it too her lips. I watched as she took in a huge hit and then proceeded to cough like crazy. I laughed and patted her back as she took in another few hits. Once the blunt was handed back to me, she leaned back and smiled.

"I don't... I don't know what this feeling is but it's..." she paused and giggled and bent over until her head was between her legs.

"You like it?" I asked, not able to keep a huge grin from spreading across my face.

She peered at me through glassy eyes. "Fuck yes, Rosie."

"Let's go back in the castle, yea?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "I'm sure James and Lily would love to see the new and improved Victoire."

I ended up skipping my classes that day as well and having Scorpius pick up my course work. I was having much to good of a time goofing around with Vic. She was an absolute joy to be around while high. After everyone had gotten done with their school day, James and Lily and Fred filed into the common room and sat around by the fire, enjoying Victoire as well. Soon enough, my fun was interrupted by an owl that was incessantly raping at the window. It was a letter from Teddy, begging me to sneak out through the old Aberforth tunnel to meet up with him.

"Who's the letter from?" Lily asked, walking over to me near the window.

I shoved it back into the envelope. "It's from Teddy. He wants me to sneak out and meet him at the Three Broomsticks."

Lily shrugged. "Are you going to go meet him then?"

I bit my lower lip and shot a look at Victoire who was doing shots with James and Fred. "I have to."

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG

About an hour later, after practically spelunking through the tunnel way, I stumbled into the old abandoned Dumbledore flat. I dusted myself off and looked around. I was shocked at what I saw. There were thousands of candles lit and strategically placed and Teddy was standing in dress robes, smiling at me with a single rose in his hand. I suppressed a grin as I scuffled towards him and took the rose. He reached out and cupped my face in his hands. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me.

"I thought I was supposed to meet you at the Three Broomsticks," I whispered, looking up at his dimly lit face.

He gave me a shrug and grabbed my hand and led me over to the little picnic he had set up for us. "I thought this would be more romantic."

I sat down next to him and let him pour me a flute of champagne. I sipped it and looked around. "What is all this, Ted?"

He gave me an inquisitive look. "What do you mean? Today is our nine month 'anniversary'. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I'm just a little high right now." I set the champagne down and

sighed rather deeply.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Did I do something wrong again? I thought this was a grand gesture. I thought this is what you wanted..."

"But is this what _you_ want?" I shot, casting him a daring look.

His face contorted into belligerence. "What do you mean 'is this what _I_ want'? If I didn't want this I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

"I know about this summer, Teddy," I replied evenly. "I know about you and Victoire."

Teddy's face fell emotionless. "Aw, come on, Rosie. You told me you wanted to be in an open relationship. It's not like I planned on anything to happen, but old feelings and nostalgia fueled that one night. Just one night. I swear."

I stood up. "What do you mean? You slept with her? I thought you just visited her at the mental house..." I threw my hands up in the air. "Merlin, Teddy! _You slept with her_?" I realized in that moment I was being a hypocrite, but I suppose I was never prepared for the actualization that Teddy had slept with another woman.

Teddy rushed over to me and grabbed my arms. "Babes, I am so, so sorry. I didn't know you didn't really want to be in an open relationship. If I had, I would have stayed faithful and you know that. I love you so much, Rose. I am so sorry, please..."

"...It's okay. We weren't together, right?" I spoke evenly and looked up at him. "You still love her though, yea?"

The room fell awkwardly silent until Teddy finally spoke, barely audibly. "I'm sorry, Rose."

I sank down onto a chair and smothered my face into my hands. "I fell in love with you, Teddy. You let me fall in love with you and you were still in love with Victoire."

He knelt down by me and lowered my hands and took them in his. "I choose you, Rose. I love you. What Vic and I had was just a first love, but I want you."

As he spoke those things to me, all I could think about was Victoire. How frail and sad she had looked and how much me being with Teddy must be killing her. Even though she had done some rotten things, she was still trying hard to make amends. I knew what I had to do and I knew that even though I had also done some questionable things to Teddy as well, I couldn't help but feel heart broken. Victoire may have been his first love but he was mine. I squeezed his hand and looked at him, hot tears stinging my eyes. I smiled gently and raised one hand to tuck his hair back.

"I love you," I whispered. "But you should be with her and you know it."

"No, no... I don't want to lose you," he replied frantically. "I don't care about age. I don't care about what others with think, I just want you."

I stood up, crying harder now and dipped down to kiss him on the top of his head. "I love you, Theodore Lupin," I breathed through tears and then walked away.

I hadn't planned on going where I was going after my debacle with Teddy. I hadn't wanted to show up where I was, but I had... And as I allowed Scorpius ravish me that night, I knew that things were about to get complicated.

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG

When I woke up in Scorpius's arms only one thought came to mind: _Fuck._ I looked over at him and how soundly he was sleeping and it made me smile. He was my best friend. He was nearly my everything and there I was lying in his arms feeling safe, but I wasn't the one who got to feel that way. Perry, the girl that had changed for him, who had swallowed her pride and became civil with me just to get the chance to be held like this deserved all of what I had just stripped away from her. I sat up and threw his robe one around me as I reached over and smacked his head to wake him.

He groaned a little and squinted up at me, no doubt thinking the same thought I had. "What time is it?" He whispered.

"It's only five."

He looked relieved and sat up, grabbing his clothes off the floor. "Let's get you back, yea?"

I nodded as we slyly slipped out of the Slytherin house undetected and hurried to my house. Half way there, we were laughing at ourselves for even worrying because there was no way that anyone was patrolling this early. We were, of course, wrong. Once you spot Mrs. Norris II you know that Mr. Filch is around somewhere. I instinctively jumped into a broom closet, thinking Scorpius would follow, but the idiot stood frozen to the spot as Mr. Filch walked up to him. I kept the door cracked so I could see them.

"What are you doing out this late, miscreant?" Mr. Filch hissed as he picked up his cat and stroked her head, eliciting a purr from her.

"I was just... I was..."

"You were, you were," he mocked Scorpius as he began laughing sardonically. "A detention this Saturday ought to do you some good, eh?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "That's not fair, Mr..."

"Oh, that's not fair, he says. Do I hear two weeks coming?"

He held up his hands. "No, no, no... One Saturday is good enough for me. I'm sorry, Mr. Filch. It won't happen again."

Filch grinned rather evilly, showing his nasty rotting teeth. "Excellent work, Mrs. Norris." He stalked away, humming under his breath.

I busted out of the closet and punched him in the arm. "Are you an idiot? You were supposed get in the closet with me!"

He shrugged. "It's not like I've never had a detention before... and don't you have one too?"

I shot him a questioning look. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

All I got from him was coy smile as we walked the rest of the way back to my common room. By the time we got there, it was six in the morning and we both had a free period so I invited him to stay and relax for a while, but as soon was we walked in, we both saw Teddy sitting on the couch talking to Victoire. I felt so stupid for forgetting that Victoire had stayed over and that Teddy knew how to get in and out of the castle undetected. Reality really struck when I remembered what I was wearing... an emerald green robe. Now, if that wasn't an invitation to suspect that we had slept together, my messed up makeup and Scorpius's unkempt hair was the whipping on top.

Teddy stood up, clenching his fists. "I knew it," he growled angrily. "I knew you two were sleeping together. You are such a hypocritical slag."

"Hey, now hold on," Scorpius snapped. "You have no right to talk to her like that. What she does now is none of your fucking business."

Teddy advanced toward Scorpius and connected his fist into his face. He toppled to the ground as I knelt down by him, smoothing his hair back and trying to comfort him. I looked up at him, seething with anger. "I am _so_ glad I dumped you."

Victoire looked at me with wide eyes. "You guys broke up? Why didn't you tell me, Ted? It wasn't because of what I said, was it, Rose?"

"Of course it's because of what you said, Vic," Teddy spat and pointed a finger at me. "Apparently Rose loves to please everyone around her, except for the people that profess their love to them because she has some sort of underlying commitment issues. Someone gets to close to her and she just has to pull away and make up some bullshit excuse about someone else deserving me. Yea, Vic and I slept together but you and I both know that she doesn't love me anymore and you just wanted an out."

Just as he spoke those things, Victoire stood up. "I do love you, Teddy and I would prefer you not blame your issues all on me. I have done nothing but try and rectify everything that has happened this past year and you putting this mellow drama all on my shoulders isn't helping me or anyone else around you."

"You love me?" Teddy turned his attention to her now. "I thought you said..."

"...I said we couldn't be anything more because of Rose. I've always loved you, Ted."

I helped Scorpius up and then turned my attention to the both of them. "Listen to me because I am only going to say this once, Teddy, you _were_ the love of my life for a fleeting moment until you kept letting things like age and sex and quidditch get in the way of you ever truly being happy with me. And once you realized that you wanted me, it was too late because I had nothing left to give to you. And then Victoire came along and I could tell that she was still in love with you the way that I once was and I knew that she was going to find a place in your heart once again, much to her own protest that she wasn't even going to try. I know you are angry with me and I know that you want nothing more than to blame all world problems on me at the moment, but can't you, just this once, please let it go and get to the part where you are falling back into mad, passionate love with Vic again?"

Teddy's expression softened as I spoke, processing all I was saying. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, I will _always_ be here, but I can't be _with_ you. I can only be your friend and I'm sorry, but that is all I have to give."

"I can try," he offered and I gave him a half smile of encouragement as he focused his attention back to Victoire.

I took that as my cue to make an exit as I grabbed Scorpius and walked through the portrait hole. I sighed and leaned up against the stone wall and looked over at Scorp who was now doctoring his red eye that would no doubt turn into a black eye. I started laughing, not really knowing why but pretty soon my uncontrollable display of jovial cheer prompted him to start laughing too.

"Why are we laughing?" he asked offhandedly, still giggling.

I sank down to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest. "I really have no clue."

"When did our lives become so dramatic? What happened to just partying and having fun without useless drama and teenage angst?" he asked, joining me on the ground. He looked at me sideways and gave me a come hither stare.

I bit my lower lip and leaned in slowly, our lips almost touching just as Lily stumbled out of the common room. "Uhm, hi guys. Did you know that your boyfriend is sucking face with your used to be mortal enemy?"

"One, not my boyfriend as of last night and two, not my mortal enemy," I stated and smiled up at her.

She sat down on the other side of me. "And how long have you two been fucking?"

Scorpius's jaw, as well as mine, dropped. I shook my head. "We aren't... we didn't..."

"Oh, please, Rosie. You're wearing his robe and you have that nasty post-coitus stench."

"On that note, I'm off to bathe... I have the prefect's password if you would like to wash up before you talk to your girlfriend today."

He nodded and stood up, taking my hand and pulling my away from what was about to be an awkward conversation. I looked back to see Lily who was now standing.

"Come on! I want the gory details!" she yelled after us as we broke into a sprint.

HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG-HPNG

The rest of the week went by rather lethargically. Scorpius and I kept our distance to throw Lily off her trail and in doing so, she became increasingly more annoying which has made me avoid her. So with no one to talk to, besides James, everything was low key and it was refreshing. So, when Saturday rolled around, I was ready to delve back into talking to Scorpius. I was sitting in the Potions classroom, expecting it to start filling up with delinquents, but when Scorpius was the only one to show and nine thirty rolled around I finally realized that we were the only bastards that got detention the first week of school.

Slughorn emerged from his office and held out his hand. "Wands, please." Scorp and I looked at each other as we relinquished our wands. "Thank you..." He set down a caulron in front of us. "Seeing as you two are nearly the brightest students in my class, your detention will be served brewing me Veritaserum."

"Really? That's it?" I asked. Scorpius elbowed me. "Ow, I was just asking a question."

The professor chortled. "Like I said, you two are some of the brightest students I have and waking up early and going for a walk is hardly anything to merit a detention."

"What about hitting another a student," Scorpius inquired, laughing.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Faraday explained it all to me and told me it was not your fault and that you were provoked. Not that there is any excuse for taking out frustration with an act of violence, but I believe a slap on the wrist ought to prevent such behaviors in the future, yes Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, of course, Professor." I stifled my laughter.

"Alright, well. All the ingredients you need are in the cabinets over there and I will be in my office if you need me, otherwise... leave me alone, yes?"

Scorpius and I smiled. "Yes," we replied is unison.

After three hours of brewing the Veritaserum to perfection, we were released to spend the rest of our Saturday 'enjoying school sanctioned fun'. We left the dungeons and unexpectedly, Scorpius pulled me into a kiss. I started to kiss back and then thought better as I pulled away, looking around.

"We can't do this here," I smirked at him, oddly turned on by his spontaneity.

"Aren't you dating Perry?" Lorcan Scamander asked, causing me and Scorpius to turn around suddenly to stare at Lorcan and Lysander who were just standing there looking at us with dumbfounded expressions strewn across their faces.

I shrugged. "Yes, he is, but today is national kiss day. You didn't know?" They shook their heads no. I smiled and sashayed over to them and planted a two huge kisses on their lips. "Have a great Kiss Day!" I exclaimed and waved goodbye to them as they stumbled away, too elated to even think. I sighed and turned around. "Crisis adverted."

"And how do you know that it worked?" Scorpius asked, raising a dubious eyebrow.

"Those twins have been in love with me since year one," I answered, wiping my mouth.

He shoved me into a dark corner and kissed me forcefully. "I don't like seeing you with other guys."

I dodged his second attempt at a kiss and slithered out from the corner. "You are with Perry, you moron. And you think I like the fact that the guy I'm fucking is dating someone else?"

"Actually I broke up with her this morning and to be honest, I didn't think you cared. I like sex with you more than I ever liked it with Perry and I thought that is why we started doing what we were doing."

"You were _fucking_ her? This whole time you were sleeping with her while were sleeping with me too?" I nearly screamed, feeling very hurt and confused at the moment and a little relieved to hear that I wasn't a home wrecker.

Scorpius looked at me like a bomb just went off. "You're meaning to tell me that you weren't sleeping with Teddy while we were messing around?"

"Of course I wasn't. I _never_ had sex with him, I've only had sex... with you," I blurted out, feeling like an adolescent prude.

"You told me..."

"...I know what I told you. I lied, alright?" I started crying, and looked away from him. "Fuck, I hate being this emotional."

Scorpius bowed his head. "I didn't know, Rosie." He reached out to console me.

"No, just don't touch me." I backed away yet again and shook my head. "This is over. Whatever was going on between us, it just has to be over. No matter if you don't have a girlfriend or do, we can't do this anymore. We have to stop."

"I can't do that," Scorpius breathed.

I ran my hand through my hair, completely frustrated with him at the moment. "And why not? Why can't we just go back to be fun and flirty without any underlying sexual tension?" I shouted.

"I just can't," he answered, raising his voice again.

"Why not, Scorp?"

He shook his head. "I just cant," he said again.

I rolled my eyes and shrieked, "Are you fucking serious? Why the fuck not?"

"Because I'm in love with you!"


	10. Until I Met You

Chapter 10:

...Until I Met You

Part Two(Scorpius's POV)

The morning right before my detention with Rose, I was woken up by Perry kissing me up and down my neck, her tongue tediously leaving a slimy trail. I groaned slightly and sat up, pushing her off me gently. She snuggled up against me and laid her head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and looked down at her, smiling up at me. I felt a pang in my stomach.

"I have something I have to tell you," I said softly.

She sat up eagerly and beamed even brighter at me. "I have something to tell you too!"

"I have to break up with you," I stated, ripping off the band-aid.

Perry's face fell and she leaped up out of bed. "You can't be serious? We _just_ got back together. I have tried and tried to show you a 'new' me and I even befriended that bint... _Rose_... _Of course_!" She exclaimed. "You're in love with her!"

I rolled my eyes. "Not this again, Perry." I rubbed my temples in annoyance.

She began sobbing into her hands, half naked over my bed. She looked so defeated. I sighed and got out of bed and went to envelop her into a hug. "For what it's worth... I'm sorry."

She shoved me away and slapped me. I swear I heard an echo from the hand to face contact. "This was the last chance you will ever have with me. I hope Rose Weasley is worth it, Scorp." And then she was gone and I felt nothing... which made me seriously consider going into therapy.

I glanced at the clock and quickly dressed to rush down to detention. After we relinquished our wands, we started brewing a Veritaserum potion. Piece of cake. The whole time I couldn't stop staring at her. Her neck. Her lips. Her hair. The funny way her lips twitch when she's deep in though. How her nose wrinkles when she smells things. Her scent... _Merlin_, her scent was so sweet. And then I realized that I was purely, truly, unrelentingly in love with Rose. I began adding ingredients all pellmell into the cauldron, receiving disproving grunts from Rose whenever I'd add extra dashes and too many pinches of ingredients. Finally, we were done with the potion and leaving and I didn't even know what I was doing when I pinned her against the wall and kissed the shit out of her. I could have gone on for hours, but she pulled away.

"We can't do this here," she stated, smiling at me.

"Aren't you dating Perry?" Lorcan Scamander asked. We both jumped and looked at the two twins standing there.

"Yes, he is, but today is national kiss day. You didn't know?" Rose asked as they shook their heads no. She then proceeded to walk over to them and kiss the pair of them. On the lips, no less. "Have a great Kiss Day!" she exclaimed as the twins stumbled away. "Crisis adverted," she breathed.

"And how do you know that it worked?" I asked, not very confident in her theory.

"Those twins have been in love with me since year one," she replied, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

I shoved her into a dark corner and ravished her mouth. "I don't like seeing you with other guys." I breathed. Playing it off as a joke, but secretly boiling with fury over her lips touching anyone else's but mine.

She moved away from me and slithered out of my arms. "You are with Perry, you moron. And you think I like the fact that the guy I'm fucking is dating someone else?"

I was taken aback and before I knew it, I was saying things I knew I probably shouldn't have. "Actually I broke up with her this morning and to be honest, I didn't think you cared. I like sex with you more than I ever liked it with Perry and I thought that is why we started doing what we were doing." _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!_

"You were _fucking_ her?" She shoved me. "This whole time you were sleeping with her while were sleeping with me too?" Her screams were echoing down the hall.

I was confused at how angry she was. "You're meaning to tell me that you weren't sleeping with Teddy while we were messing around?"

"Of course I wasn't. I _never_ had sex with him, I've only had sex... with you," she blurted out, turning a very attractive shade of crimson.

My mouth dropped open as I began sputtering. "You told me..."

"...I know what I told you. I lied, alright?" She snapped, tears coming to her eyes. I just wanted to take a few beats and take everything back. I felt like my stomach had just dropped.

"I didn't know, Rosie." I breathed and reached out to her.

"No, just don't touch me." She started moving away from me. "This is over. Whatever was going on between us, it just has to be over. No matter if you don't have a girlfriend or do, we can't do this anymore. We have to stop." And just like that I could feel my heart ripping in half. I had to stop her. I had to tell her how I felt how much I think about her. How much I wanted to be with her forever.

"I can't do that," I said through gritted teeth.

"And why not? Why can't we just go back to be fun and flirty without any underlying sexual tension?" She was yelling at me and I couldn't think. I couldn't form a sentence. I was flabbergasted.

Before I knew it, I was yelling too. "I just can't!"

"Why not, Scorp?" Was all she asked. Did she really not know?

"I just cant," I said again.

She was literally screaming now. "Are you fucking serious?! Why the fuck not?!"

"Because I'm in love with you!" Oops. There it was. I said it... _And I'm screwed_.

She looked like a deer in the head lights. Like she literally was speechless. I didn't have to be a mind reader to tell that. She was breathing heavily and her mouth was gaping wide open like she had just walked in on her mum and dad shagging.

"I'm sorry, Rose. But I love you so much. I love you so much that I would run into a burning building for you. I'd swim across the channel just to see you. I would do anything for you..." I was breathing heavily, almost regretting letting all those words spill out of my mouth like vomit. "Say something?" I pleaded.

Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked at me, still dumbfounded. "I..." she began until she was interrupted by an earth shattering scream.

I grabbed her hand and wheeled around, heading towards the scream. We ran up out of the dungeons until we saw a crowd of people scampering up the stairs to their common rooms. I grabbed someone's arm, still not letting go of Rose. "What's going on?"

"Perry Zambini has gone mental! She's attacking any and every Gryffindor out in the quad!" A mousy boy squealed and wrenched his arm from my hands and ran away.

I looked at a mortified Rose. "Scorp... Lily's out there harvesting shrooms!"

"I'm sure she's made her way back in... then again she's Lily and she's probably eaten some shrooms," I paused and thought about it for a moment. "We better get out there."

She nodded and grabbed her wand out of her boots. "Let's go."

"Rosie!" James screamed, making his way down against the stream of people heading up. He finally made it down to us. "Lily is out there!"

He grabbed her hand and ran off, leaving me behind. I sighed and ran after the both of them. The whole time I couldn't help but think that maybe Rose really didn't love me back. That she was just having fun... which was fine, but I didn't think that I could go on with her after realizing how I felt for her.

"Scorp!" Rose yelled for me. "She's over here!"

I ran up to them. "Where's Lily? Did you find her?"

"No, but Perry is right over there torturing a first year," she whispered, pulling me down to kneel behind a bush. "What's the game plan?"

"Let's kill the bint," James offered. Rose and I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. "Let's seriously maim the bint?"

We nodded. "Better train of thought there, James," Rose stated and patted him on the back.

James withdrew his wand. "How about your standard Sectusempra?"

My eyes widened. "Are you nuts? That's a homemade spell and you could kill her!"

"And?" James shrugged.

Rose hit him on the back of his head. "Snap out of it! You are starting to sound like my father with his nasty prejudice against Slytherins!"

"They are all bad news, Rosie." James looked at me. "No offense, mate."

"None taken..." I squinted my eyes at him. "...I guess."

Suddenly, Rose stood up and pointed her wand. "Expelliarmus!"

Perry's wand flew out of her hand and she whipped around and began glaring at Rose. "YOU!" she bellowed and began advancing towards her. I jumped out in front of her. She stopped for a second and picked up her wand. "I'll kill you too, Scorpius."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You ruined my life! I gave up everything to be with you. I even befriended that dumb bint and then you have the audacity to dump me for her? For that fire crotch?!" Perry raised her wand and took a few more steps towards me. "I will Avada the shit out of you."

Just then, Lily stumbled out of the woods. She fell onto her knees, slowly stood up and then looked around, laughing. "Oi! Rosie!" She waved wildly. "Look! There are soooooo many shrooms!" She held up a burlap sack, grinning from ear to ear.

"Lily get out of here!" I shouted.

But it was too late. Perry had already turned her attention to her and was raising her wand. "SECTUSEMPRA!" she shrieked.

"NOOO!" James screamed and shot up, watching his little sister's tiny body be slashed open as blood spilled all over. Then, with tears in his eyes, James lifted his his wand to Perry. His hand was shaking and the vein in his neck was throbbing. "You stupid bitch! AVADA..."

"Expelliarmus!" a stern, strong voice resounded from behind us three.

It was McGonagall. His wand shot out of his hand and landed in front of the headmistress. She shot the same spell at Perry and collected both of their wands. Rose wasted no time and shoved past Perry to Lily. James, after getting over the initial shock that he was about to kill someone, followed suit and rushed over to his sister.

"Take Ms. Zambini back to the castle and keep a watch on her," McGonagall instructed a couple teachers that had come with her.

"MY SISTER! HELP HER!" James screamed, as he was holding a very pale Lily to his chest.

I rushed over to them as did McGonagall. "Step back you three," she ordered, very angrily and began performing a healing charm.

I stepped towards Rose to comfort her, but she was already advancing towards James for comfort. I stood there awkwardly for a few very long minutes as Lily was being sealed up and healed. Color was slowly creeping back into her cheeks. After a few more moments, the headmistress stood up and walked over to James.

"Mr. Potter, I am willing to overlook your temporary lapse in judgment. However, your wand will be mine for the next couple of weeks as punishment. Please take your sister up to the hospital wing and have Madame Pomfrey treat her wounds to the fullest."

James nodded and gave Rose's hand a squeeze before scooping his sister into his arms and walking away up to the castle.

McGonagall then turned to the two of us. "You two are _very_ stupid. You could have been hurt. What on earth were you thinking?"

"I...I knew that Lily was out here and I needed to find her... I..." Rose was out of sorts.

"Lily is going to be alright, Ms. Weasley." The headmistress patted Rose's shoulder and looked to me. "See to it that she finds her way back to the Gryffindor tower, yes?"

"Yes ma'am," I replied and grabbed her hand instinctively. She barely spoke to me the first half of our trek back to the castle until suddenly she slipped her hand out of mine and looked at me with tears in her eyes. I furrowed an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "About earlier... I..."

I held up a finger to silence her. "Don't worry about it right now. Let's just get to Lily, okay?"

"But McGonagall said to go back to the Gryf..."

"Since when do we do what we are told?" I asked and cracked a smile at her. I held out my hand for her and she took it eagerly.

Once we were to the hospital wing, I could feel Rose tense up. I knew she was expecting the worst when it came to Lily. I had seen her. She looked bad and I couldn't even imagine that she was better in this short amount of time. As we got closer to Lily's, I could smell a distinct stench that I knew all too well. Rose stretched out her hand to pull away the floor to ceiling curtains to see Lily and James sitting on a hospital bed surrounded by clouds of smoke. Rose smiled and ran in for a hug.

"Merlin's beard, Lil! You scared the shit out of me!" She hugged her and sat down in the visitor's chair.

"Who...who are you?" she asked, her eyes glazed over. Rose's face fell and Lily burst out laughing. "Got you! I know who you are, Rosie."

James was laughing. "I'm sorry, Rose. I made her do it."

"Not funny!" she laughed. "So, you are okay? Nothing damaged?"

Lily nodded. "I'm fine. A little sore, but that is to be expected."

"Perry has a fuck load of vengeance coming her way," James growled.

"Calm yourself," Lily patted his hand and yawned. "It was just a crime of passion is all. No need to seek revenge." Her eyes began flitting closed.

"I think that's our cue," Rose stated and looked at James. "Are you coming?"

He looked down at Lily and smoothed her hair back. "I think I will stay with her tonight."

She stood up and took my hand, leading me out to the isolated hallway. She then stopped and turned to me, looking a tad angry. "You told me you would never fall in love with me."

"I lied?" I grasped for the right thing to say and then she punched me. Right on my jaw. I rubbed it gingerly and looked up at her rather incredulously. "What was that for?"

"Because I told you not to fall for me," she shouted. "Because you're you and I'm me. Because you're ex just tried to kill my cousin. Because..."

I threw up my hands in defeat. "Alright. I get it." I turned away and started walking away. Defeated. There was not much I could do. If she didn't love me, then that was it.

"I'd run into a burning building for you too," she shouted after me.

I stopped, am involuntary smile spreading across my face. "Yea?" My back was still to her.

"Yea, and I'd swim across the bloody channel for you too."

I stood still.

She stamped her foot again. I could hear it echo through the hall. "Damnit, Scorpius!"

"You love me?" I asked, turning to face her, a smile still spread across my face.

She cracked a smile, grabbed my face with her dainty hands and kissed me. "Alright, so I love you. Big deal."

"All you had to do was say it, Rosie." I smiled down at her. "Want to get high?"

She laughed. "Is that even a question?"

A/N: I know it has been a long time since I have updated, but please READ AND REVIEW! I've been busy with the holidays and family issues but finally got back to this. Hope you enjoy and again... R&R!


End file.
